Start Of Something New
by Hsmgirl92
Summary: Troy and Gabriella make the perfect couple... or do they? Ryella & Troypay LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Start of Something New **

**Author's Notes**: Okay everyone, here the first chapter of my first published story! Enjoy!

Also, a big super HUGE thanks goes to my best friend, hotsodagirl! She helped me in editing this because she's just so nice and cool like that. Go check out her profile and her stories, okay?

**Chapter 1- Typical School Morning**

It was 7 A.M. when Troy Bolton's alarm clock went off. He instantly sat up and turned it off, remembering that it was Friday and he had a date with Gabriella that night. He pounced out of bed and hurriedly rummaged through his dresser trying to find something to wear. Finally, he picked out a red polo shirt and a pair of jeans. _'This will do,'_ he thought as he rushed down the stairs and quickly ate a bowl of cereal.

"Hi sweetie," Mrs. Bolton said, entering the room in her bathrobe and slippers.

"Hey Mom," said Troy.

"Your father has gone to the school early for a meeting, so you'll have to walk to school today if that's ok."

"No problem," Troy said.

"How's Gabriella?"

"Good, she and I have a date tonight."

"That's great honey. I hope you two have a good time."

"Thanks Mom. I know we'll have a good time. I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant. It's a surprise."

"Ah, she'll like that," said Mrs. Bolton. Troy finished up his breakfast, put on his shoes, and grabbed his backpack.

"Bye Mom!" he yelled to her.

"Bye Troy! Make good choices!" she yelled back. Troy rolled his eyes; his mother was always saying that. He opened the door and walked out, thinking about the day ahead.

**Gabriella's POV**

I had just finished eating my breakfast when I saw Troy walking down the street. Sometimes I forgot that he only lived a few blocks away. I decided to walk to school too. I grabbed my backpack, slipped my flip flops on, said good-bye to my mom, and headed out the door.

"Troy!" I yelled after him. He turned around and waved to me. I quickly ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" I asked.

"You bet," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

When we got to the school, the bell had just rung so we had to get to class right away. Troy gave me a quick hug and told me that he would see me next period. I walked off to my first class, Chemistry. I walked in, said hello to Taylor, and sat down next to her.

"Tonight is going to be so romantic!" I said enthusiastically.

"I can't believe today is your two month anniversary!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Neither can I!"

"You two are so meant to be!" said Taylor.

"Thanks, you're such a good friend," I said.

"I know," said Taylor. We both giggled.

"Gabriella! Taylor! No talking!" said Mrs. Cloud.

"Sorry ma'am," I said quietly. I quickly copied down the day's notes, trying to keep my mind on my work instead of my date with Troy. But somehow my mind kept wandering back to that subject. When the bell finally rang I was anxious to see Troy again so I walked swiftly to my next class, hoping that the day would pass without delay.

**Author's Notes**: Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me in your review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The new seating chart**

**Still Gabriella's POV**

I walked into my next class, theatre but before I could sit down in my usual spot, Mrs. Darbus announced that there was going to be a neew seating chart because of our exessive talking. We all stood up as Mrs. Darbus showed every student where to sit. I looked over at Troy hoping I would get to sit next ot him, but little did I know that this seatintg chart would change everything.

"Gabriella Montez," said Mrs. Darbus pionting to a desk in the middle of the first row. I picked up my backpack, walked over and sat down. Mrs. Darbus pointed to the seat next to me;

"Ryan Evans," she said. As soon as she said his name, my heart began to race, I could feel my face getting extremley hot. Why was I so nervous about Ryan sitting next to me? He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey Gabriella," Ryan said with a smile. _'He probably thinks I'm an Idiot,' _ I thought, but still smiled back.

**Ryan's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Gabriella Montez, the girl of my dreams was sitting next to me. For the longest time, I thought she didn't even know I exisited, but now that she said hi to me, I knew it was true. I liked her the moment I saw her, on her first day at East high back in January. But, unfortunatley my hopes of asking her out were crushed when she started going out with Troy. I hoped they would break up, then I would at least have a chance.

I looked over at Sharpay, who had gotten a seat next to Chad. Boy, did I feel sorry for her. She waved at me, and I waved back. Sharpay was not just my sister, she was like one of my best friends not to mention we got along much better than other people did with thier siblings. I looked up, noticing Mrs. Darbus giving another cell phone lecture. Nothing new, she basicly used up the whole 45 minutes talking about it. Then, the bell rang and I went out of the classroom to meet Sharpay.

**Sharpay's POV**

After the bell rang, I walked out to meet Ryan in the hallway.

"This new seating arrangement is the worst!" I complained.

"Chad is so annoying! He never stops talking!"

"I sorta like the new seats," Ryan said.

"You're kidding."

"Um no."

"Whatever, Ryan," I said feeling a pang of guilt for snapping at him.

"Wait, Ryan I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Shar, you always stuff like that," He said. Then, he covered his mouth quickly, obviosly not meaning what he said.

"Oops, sorry that wasn't right," he said placing his hand on my shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

**Troy's POV**

As I walked to my next class, I couldn't help but wonder why Sharpay was always so mean to everybody. I mean, what was her deal? Gabriella was only trying to help by asking her if she wanted to come study with us. Everyone is always so nice to her, why can't she return the favor? It was almost like she didn't want anyone to like her. I told myself to forget about Sharpay, and that she was just being her normal rude self, which was nothing new. The rest of the day seemed to go by really slow. I t was probably because whenever you want something to come as quickly as possible, like my date with Gabriella that night the time seems to go by as slow as possible. Yet, when you aren't looking forward to something, like a project that is due, the due date seems to be there like the next day. When school eventually did end, I walked Gabriella home and tan home to get ready for our date, even though it wasn't for a couple hours. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, and I saw a note on the counter from my mom.

_Troy,_

_I have gone to the store to get a few things, make sure that you do your homework_

_Homework if you have any. I'll be home shortly._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I sighed deeply, and went upstairs to take a shower and do some of my weekend homework. When I was done, I called Gabriella to confirm what time I was going to pick her up, and it was set, I would pick her up at six. I took a shower and changed into a new pair of jeans and a black button down shirt, and went downstairs to watch TV for a bit until it was time to go get Gabriella. My dad was at the table, reading the paper.

"Hey son, looking good," he said giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"Gabriella and I have a date tonight."

"Ah, that's good."

"Yes, it is," I said. My dad chuckled.

"I'll see you later then," I said, walking out the door. I got into my car, hoping that tonight would go well.

I drove a few blocks down to Gabriella's house. I got out, ran up to the door, and rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Troy! Come on in, Gabriella will be down shortly," said Mrs. Montez. A few minutes later, when Gabriella came downstairs, she looked amazing. She was wearing a black skirt that came to her knees with a green tank top and a pair of black high heels and her hair was tied up in a green ribbon.

"You look... Great," I said. Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Thanks, so do you," she said.

"Have fun you two. And be back by eleven," Said Mrs. Montez.

"Don't worry Mom, we will be," said Gabriella to her mother. We went out the door and walked down the driveway to my car.

"Ladies first!" I said opening the passenger door for Gabriella. She giggled and got in. On the way there, we didn't say very Much. Maybe some stuff about what was going on at school and you know, typical stuff like that.

"Here we are!" I said stopping the car.

"_The Olive Garden_! Wow, how did you know this is my favorite restaurant?"

"I listen to everything you say, duh!" I said. She smiled at me and we walked inside.

**Gabriella's POV.**

I was so exited! We were at _The Olive Garden,_ my favorite restaurant of all time! It was out two-month anniversary! It was going to be so romantic! Or so I thought. When we walked inside, a hostess immediately showed us to our table. _Troy must've gotten a reservation, which is so sweet of him. _I thought. The hostess came and gave us our menus, everything looked so good! But, I decided to get what I usually get when I come here, spaghetti and meatballs. It took me a bit to realize that Troy hadn't said a word since we came in.

"Troy, are you ok?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just seemed really quiet is all."

"Oh, well don't worry, I'm fine," He said. Then our waiter came.

"Hi, I'm Steven and I'll be your server tonight. May I take your order?" said the waiter.

"I would like spaghetti and meatballs." I said.

"Uh, same here," said Troy.

"Ok, and what would you like to drink with that?" asked Steven.

"Ice tea," I said.

"Uh, lemonade," said Troy.

"Alright then, I'll be back with those on a flash." Steven said, putting a basket of bread on the table. I took a piece and started to put some butter on it and Troy talked.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes, Troy."

"The real reason I brought you here tonight was to tell you..."

"Yes, go on."

"That I think..."

"You think what?"

"I think we should break up." Troy said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Troy just say we should break up on our anniversary? I couldn't even move I was so shocked.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I could tell everyone was staring at us.

"It's not you. It's me, I'm just not feeling any spark in our relationship," Troy explained.

"Spark? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. By now I was in tears. I really thought Troy cared about me.

"It just doesn't feel like we're going out," Troy said. I was crying so loud that everyone in the restaurant could hear me. I just couldn't help it.

"So you brought me here on this special night just to break up with me?"

"What's so special about tonight?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't get why you're making a big deal about this," Troy said. At this point I was so angry I couldn't even think, and I was definitely not hungry anymore.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I have your meals here," said Steven. I was so mad, I must've not realized he was there. I stood up, took a plate of spaghetti off the tray Steven was holding, went behind Troy and flipped it upside down over his head, letting the spaghetti drop on his head, sauce and all. Then I took both the ice tea and the lemonade from the tray, and poured them down the front of his shirt. He looked totally shocked.

"you want to know why tonight is so special Troy?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. And when he didn't respond, I answered for him.

"Today is our two month anniversary, I hope you're happy!" I yelled at him.

"Gabi I..."

"No Troy, it's too late for apologies now." I said angrily."

"You, Troy Bolton are the biggest idiot alive!" I yelled. And with that, I grabbed my purse and stomped off. When I was about to walk out the door, I tripped over myself and fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw feet. I looked up.

"Gabriella?"

"Ryan?" I asked in surprise. _Great. Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot,_ I thought. Then, Sharpay walked up as I was still on the floor, looking like a retard.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sharpay asked. I finally got up and brushed myself off.

"I have to go," I said. I walked past them hastily.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Ryan asked. I turned around.

"Fine, I'm fine." I said, and stormed out before I embarrassed myself too much. It was going to be a very long walk home.

**Ryan's POV**

My heart was beating a million times a minute as I watched the girl of my dreams walk out the door. It took me a minute to realize what had happened.

"Sharpay?"

"What Ryan?"

"Remind me again why we're here."

"Mom and dad are taking us out to eat, remember?"

"Right," I said. My parents walked in.

"Table for four," my dad said to the hostess.

"Right away," said the hostess. She led us to our table.

"I s this ok?" she asked. My dad looked around.

"Yea, I guess this will do," he said angrily. My dad was very hard to please, plus he was already in a bad mood which wasn't very good.

"Here are your menus," said the hostess.

"Thank you," said my mom.

"I want..." I started to say.

"I don't care Ryan," said my dad.

"Sorry," I said quickly. I happened to look over my shoulder to see a waiter help Troy Bolton get sauce out of his hair.

"Looks like math girl and basketball boy didn't have such a perfect date after all," Sharpay whispered to me.

"Something you want to share with us Sharpay?" my dad asked her"

"No..."

"Then you don't need to be whispering at the table."

"It's a free country," Sharpay said. My dad glared at her.

"We'll talk about this later," he said angrily. waitress came to take our orders.

"And for you miss?" She asked Sharpay.

"I'd like the special," said Sharpay.

"You can't have that," said my dad. Sharpay gave him a weird look.

"Why?"

"Because, you'll get fat," He told her.

"No she won't!" I yelled.

"You stay out of this, you little know it all."

"No," I said.

"I said no I won't stay out of this. Sharpay is my sister and my best friend, and I won't let you run her life," I exclaimed.

"I am the head of this household and I can talk to you and your sister however I want!" He yelled.

"Tom, kids, can we please have a nice dinner together without fighting?" My mom asked.

"Mom's right," I said.

"May I go get some fresh air?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course sweetheart, you go right ahead." My mom said. Sharpay grabbed her purse and stomped out the front doors. I hoped she was ok.

**Sharpay's POV**

I pushed the doors open with such force that they swung open and shut about a million times. I took in a deep breath while brushing a tear away from my eye. Why did my dad always insist on telling me what to do? I mean, I wasn't going to get fat from one stupid dinner. Who did he think he was anyway? He couldn't just tell me how to run my life. Its mine, not his. And to mention my mom never did anything about it. It's funny how everyone in the school wishes they were in my shoes. But if only they knew my deepest darkest secret, there's no way they'd want to be me. I pulled up my sleeve to see that terrible bruise on my arm. If only they knew. If only they all knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hsmgirl says: yay me! after many hours of working I finally have chapter 4 up! I hope everyone likes it! I also want to let you all know I used one slightly bad word in this chapter. It's only "the H word" but It's just rare for me because I never use those words so I just wanted to give you guys a heads up about that. Oh and before the next chapter, I will be putting up a oneshot called _The Letter. _so anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

**Still Sharpay's POV**

After I came back, we ate in silence. And I got to eat what I wanted for once. The ride home, like the dinner was awkwardly silent as well. I knew what was coming, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

The second we got inside and closed the door; my dad pushed me to the floor. My mom ran into the other room while Ryan watched, horrified.

"What have I told you about disrespecting me in public? You eat what I tell you to eat!" my dad screamed.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"Don't sorry me1 now you have to be punished."

"Dad, please don't!" Ryan said defending me.

"Ryan! Get out of my sight!" my dad yelled.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Ryan shouted. Then, my mom came downstairs and grabbed Ryan by the hand and led him upstairs.

"No! Mom, Ryan, don't leave me!" I gasped with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"No one is going to save you now little girl, so just deal with it!" Dad yelled. He took off his belt and started to hit me with it on the back of my legs. Then, he grasped my arm, yanked me up, and slapped me across the face, forcing me to fall back down again. He walked over and stepped on my hand, making a crunching sound. I screamed out in pain as he pulled me up by my hair and pushed me down again, letting my head hit the floor with a thump. And suddenly, my world went black.

Ryan's POV 

I heard a loud thump downstairs. My mom was sitting on the floor curled up in a ball and bawling her eyes out.

"I have to help Sharpay," I told her. She only shed more tears.

"No, no, no. I won't let him hurt you too," she said.

"I won't let him, I promise," I reassured her.

"Be careful Ryan."

"I will," I said. My mom got up and hugged me tightly.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too," I responded. I ran down the stairs to see my dad kicking Sharpay unfeelingly.

"STOP!" I yelled. He looked up.

"Ryan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. I ran up and grabbed his wrist.

" If you touch another hair on her head, I'll break you're wrist," I said in a low tone. He chuckled and grinned at me.

"Try it then, go ahead, do it," he said. I took both hands and twisted as hard as I could. But then, he took his other hand and punched me in the stomach, forcing me to fall backwards. Luckily, I didn't lose my footing and I ran at him grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"You better hope she's ok," I whispered. He laughed yet again.

"This is for her own good," he growled.

"That's always the story with you." I told him. I walked over to Sharpay and knelt next to her. I noticed that unmistakable red liquid. Blood, lots of it was gushing out of Sharpay's head. I felt warm tears sting my eyes. I was too scared to move. But I knew I had to save her. I noticed my dad was no longer in the room. While the coast was clear, I took out my cell phone and called 911 for an ambulance.

End Ryan's POV 

Gabriella finally reached her house tears and all. _How could Troy do this? _She thought to herself as she stepped inside the house.

"Gabi?" Mrs. Montez asked in surprise.

"I'm here Mom," Gabriella said.

"Where's Troy? Did he not want to walk you in?" asked Mrs. Montez as she approached her daughter. Gabriella winced at the sound of Troy's name.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Gabriella told her. Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok I understand… I guess," said Mrs. Montez in confusion.

"I'm going to bed now," Gabriella said wiping a small tear away from her eye.

"Ok, goodnight," said Mrs. Montez.

Troy sat on his bed trying to call Gabriella. But after countless efforts, only her voice mail picked up. _I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. _He thought. He hoped that she would accept his apology, after all he had forgotten. And with that, he turned off the lights, pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.

Saturday morning, 8:30 A.M. Sharpay's POV 

I was in a deep sleep dreaming about kissing some guy, but I couldn't see his face, all I could see was the back of his head. It was a very cute back of his head too. Then, I felt someone or something shake my shoulder. My eyelids fluttered open to find a woman dressed in white standing over me.

"Hi there!" she said enthusiastically.

"Um… hi," I said.

"Wow, you sure slept good didn't you?"

"Yea, I guess," I said. It didn't take me long to realize I was in the hospital. Great. Now everyone was going to find out about my secret that I worked so hard to keep for five years.

"Um, not to be rude but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm your nurse and I 'm here to take your blood pressure and give you this shot," she said while giving me the shot.

"Oh," I muttered.

"You must've had a pretty bad fall," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. What was she talking about? I didn't fall. Surely she would know that. Right?

"Yes, your brother Ryan told me that you fell down the stairs."

"My brother?"  
"Yes he called an ambulance after you got hurt. In fact, it's a good thing he called when he did. You were starting to lose a lot of blood," she informed me. After all the things I had said to Ryan, I couldn't believe he still cared about me. I knew that if someone had said those heartless things to me, I wouldn't want to save them. I was obviously hurt pretty bad this time because my whole body felt like I had jumped off a mountain and lived. Then I had to see how I looked, so I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Afraid of what I might see I looked up at the mirror. I had never seen my face so pale. And my hair, gross! Not to mention the bandage on my head and my make up which was smudged from crying. I was a mess. I had a splint on my hand from when my dad stepped on it too. And my arms were bruised as well. _Stupid Dad! _I thought. Why did he have to go and do that? Well, I guess you could say that I was kind of happy to be away from him, but unfortunately I would have to see him again soon. I could never do anything without his approval. I couldn't even have friends without his approval. And he was constantly telling me what to eat and what not to eat. And he even read my diary once too. The only thing he didn't seem to care about were my grades at school and the fact that I had been in seventeen school productions and he had never even seen one of them. I couldn't wait until I graduated high school, then if I wanted I would never have to see him again. A tear rolled down my cheek. Sometimes I thought I was alone in the world except for Ryan. At school, if someone didn't hate me, they were horribly jealous of me. They all think I have the perfect life with all the shoes and clothes. Even with the clothes, it's horrible.

I spent the rest of the day sleeping and reading magazines. I don't think I was ever so tired in my life. I slept from 1 P.M. until 6 P.M. When I woke up, there were some flowers and a vase on my nightstand. With them was a card. I tore it open and read what it said.

_Sharpy,_

_Well, I hope you get better soon._

_Just thought the flowers would _

_Cheer you up_

_Love,_

_Ryan._

Then, a nurse walked in.

"How did these get here?" I asked.

"Oh, your brother cane to visit you and you were asleep so he left those for you," she said. I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying right then and there and I didn't care what anyone thought. It hadn't exactly been a good day. I felt so lonely. No one came to see me except for Ryan and I was asleep. Why me? Why did all this stuff have to happen to me? It just didn't make any sense. Exactly like my life.

**Hsmgirl says: ok everybody it's review time! did you love it? did you hate it? let me know what your thoughts are!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sharpay's POV**

Sunday Mornig, I woke up to my nurse taking my blood pressure again.

"Oh, good, you're awake, you're Mom called. She's coming to get you around ten thirty," she informed me, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. _Great I get to go home to see my great big happy family,_ I thought sarcasticly. I winced at the thought of being beaten by my father again.

"I hope everything works out ok for you," she told me with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," I said figuring I might as well be polite while I was there. By the time I got dressed and tried my best to make myself look decent, two hours had already passed. I looked at the clock on my phone marveling at how time flies.

"Ms/ Evans, you're mother is here," said a nurse entering my room and then quicly exiting. I walked out into the waiting room and saw my Mom, I felt tears fall out of my eyes, as I ran over and huggeed her tightly.

"Sharpay, my baby! are you ok?" she asked rocking me back and forth in her arms. I nodded slowly, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you at all, I was too busy with work and so I just sent Ryan down with some flowers," she said.

"Don't worry Mom I understand," I said, trying to make her feel better. As soon as the nurse told us we were free to go, we decided to go to McDonalds and get some brunch because I was hungry. We decided to take it home with us because I was very tired and planned to take a nap as soon as we got home. On our way home, it was mostly quiet, but I knew what was coming.

"Sharpay, honey we need to talk," she said cautiously. _Great,_ I thought, just another talk about how much Dad suposedley loved me, and how it wasn't his fault, and all the other crap she always tells me that isn't true.

"Sharpay, you're father wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for what he did," she told me. I sighed leaning my head back against the car seat.

"Well, you can tell him I don't accept his apology," I snapped.

"Sharpay! that's not a very nbice thing to say, he even bought you some nice new things," she said. I scoffed.

"No, Mom I won't keep accepting his apologies that mean nothing at all."

"Sharpay, they do mean something, he's sorry." she said.

"I've been accepting his fake apologies for five years now! And I'm sick of it! sorry means you'll never do it again! and guess what? he's done it again plenty of times!"

"Look honey, I know you're upset, but I htink he might really be genuinely sorry this time."

"Oh really? well what makes you think that?" I scoffed. She looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Honestly Sharpay, I thought you could be more mature about this."

"Oh mother, please don't tell me about being mature! Would you like to remind me what you do while he beats me? Hmm?"

"Honey I just want you to have a good relationship with you're father."

"Well, it's not looking so great is it?"

"Sharpay..."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"What Sharpay? What don't I get?" she demanded. Tears ran down my cheek.

"Nobody cares!!! everybody is always telling me what to do with my life, and everybody thinks that I have the perfect life and everythings all whoop de doo de doo, well it's not! you and Dad are always trying to run my life! It's mine! not yours.

"Life can't always be perfect Sharpay."

"I am alone in this world Mom! no one cares about me!"

"Sharpay, me and you're father love you very much, and don't you forget it."

"Whatever! everyone is too busy running my life, hating me, or wasting all their time being jelous of me."

"Sha..."

No, Mom just don't talk to me ok?"

"Sharpay, look..."

"No you look! the whole five years this has been going on, you have never tried to stop it! you always run off into your stupid room, sit on the floor and cry while I suffer!" I yelled. She looked sympathetic.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry I just..."

"You're not sorry, you're just sorry that I'm mad at you! and that you're a coward!" I said loudly as we pulled into the driveway, I opended the door as the car was stopping.

"Sharpay please stop trying to make me look like the bad guy," she said.

"I'll be in my room!" I yelled. I snached my things up off the seat, and stormed into the house.

**Ryan's POV**

I heard the front door slam shut and then the farmilliar sound of Sharpay's high heels on the tile floor.

"Sharpay?" I blurted. She stomped up the stairs to her room as if she hadn't heard me at all. I followed her up and knocked on her door.

"Shar? are you ok?' I asked knocking again. She opened the door, her face was stained with tears.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed falling into my shoulder and sobbing bitterley.

"Are you ok? what happend?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Just Mom is trying to get me to accept one of Dad's stupid apologies again," she cried, burrying her face in my shoulder.

"Shhh, everything will be ok, I promise," I said putting my arms around her.

"Sharpay, I don't want you to get hurt, so please just say you accept his apology please," I said trying to calm her down. I Felt her nod slowly.

"Where is he? anyway?" she asked, pulling away and sitting down on her bed.

"Still at work, he's workig late today," I said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to see him," she said shaking her head.

"I know you don't, but you're going to have to," I said looking at her sypatheticly. she gave a deep sigh.

"Sharpay, we both know that he's capable of a lot more than what he did. Imagine what he could do if you didn't accept his apology, he'd go nuts!" I reminded her. she nodded.

"Just tell him I'm sleeping when he gets home ok?"she asked. I nodded

"Ok Shar," I said.

"Thanks Ry, you're the best," she said hugging me.

"No problem. Oh and Sharpay, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Well, I can't exactly afford not to, so yea I am," she said.

"But you're hurt," I said. She scoffed.

"I know, but I'll be ok, I'm tougher than you think," she said forcing a smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap now," she told me.

"Ok, well I was going to take a nap anyway, so I'll see you in a while ok?" I asked. She gave me a nod.

"Have a good sleep," I said closing her door. I ran down the stairs, and tolm my mom that I was going out for a walk and headed out the door. I stepped outside noticing Gabriella Montez Trying to unlock her front door a couple houses away. She flopped down on the lush green grass next to her front door. I decided to go and help her. She heard me approaching and quickly whiped her tears away and" then looked up at me.

"Hi Ryan," she said tryig to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Are you ok, why are you crying?" I asked in confusion.

"I can't get my door unlocked," she sniffled.

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked.

"No, that's not all, Troy and I broke up on Friday," she said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was it really true? The school's "it couple" had broken up? I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to.."

"No it's ok Ryan, you didn't know," she said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked"

"Well, you can help me unlock my door," she said getting up off the ground. I shrugged.

"Ok, let me have your keys," I said holding out my hand. She put it in my hand and we walked over to the door. I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

"After you," I said holding the door open for her. She half smiled and walked inside.

"Thanks, I guess I just was so mad about Troy and me that I didn't have any patience," she said.

"You know, if you ever just need someone to talk to or something, I'm here for you," I offered. She smiled and looked at her feet.

"Ok, sounds good," she said. I immediatley felt my face get hot.

"Why don't you give me your number and we can talk sometime?" she asked me.

"Ok, do you have a pen, or a piece of paper?" I asked.

"Oh, let me go get one," she said running into the house. She came back out a couple seconds later with a pen.

"Here, just write it on my arm," she said giving me the pen and holding out her arm.

"Ok," I said writing my cell phone number on her arm. When I finished, she took the pen and wrote her number on my arm.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll call you sometime, and you can call me if you want," she told me.

"Um, ok, sounds good," I said looking at her handwriting on my arm, and then looking back up at her and smiling.

"Uh, so I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"uh yea," I said.

"Ok, well see you around she said.

"Bye Gabriella," I said turning to walk away.

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched Rayn walk away from me, wodering what had just happened. I couldn't believe he even talked to me, after getting the leads in Twinkle Towne, I that he and his sister always got, I thought that he would hate me, but evedentley not. _He probably just felt sorry for me, _I thought. Why else would he have just randomly come over here? I asked myself. Suddenly, I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I took it out and the screen said.

_CALL FROM:_

_TROY._

And it showed his picture as it was riging. _Oh great, _I thought, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello," I said in a depressed tone.

"Gabriella hey, it's Troy, I'm so glad I caught you," he said. I sighed.

"I'm not," I said. _Oops did I really say that out loud?_ I thought.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Troy, I don't want to talk to you right now," I said.

"Gabi, I really miss you," he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't miss you," I said. I imagined the look on his face and laughed silently.

"Please, Gabi, I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Nope Troy, I won't forgive you. You need to learn to remember someting other than when your basketball games are!" I yelled hanging up on him. The last thing I wanted to hear was his stupid voice. I looked at my arm, seeing Ryan's phone number. Still having my phone in my hand I decided to call him I quickly dialed the number into my phone and pressing the talk button.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Ryan? hey this is Gabriella, I Was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow afternoon after school?" I asked, waiting for an awnser.

"Uh hey Gabriella. Yea sure I'd like to go to the mall with you."

"Good. Um so you want to go as soon as school's over?"

"Sure, that sounds good, I can drive us there," he offered.

"Ok, so it's all set?"

"Yea see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Ok bye Ryan," I said hanging up the phone. I gave a huge sigh of relief. _Did that really happen?_ I asked myself, flopping down on the couch. _Tommorow is going to be great,_ I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hsmgirl says: Ok, so here's chapter 6! YAY! well I must ask, did everyone have a good holiday? I did! it was quite refreshing to be off school for two weeks. sigh I can hardly wait until summer, that looks so good right now, but sadly, that's a while away. :( Anyhow, guess what?! my birthday is in a few weeks on the sixteenth! Yay me! I'm so exited, I'm going to be 15! And oh, guess what my new year's resolotion is? My new year's resolotion is to update every week! let's hope it happens! ok well enogh of my blabbing, I just love to talk. anyway, I hope you like this chapter! and I want to hear all about how your holidays were ok? ok. So read and review! oh and one more thing, pardon any mistakes I've made on this as well beause I still don't have microsoft word on my laptop yet, so excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes I may have made Ok? OK! Alrighty then enjoy! Oh and I want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews you have given me, you guys are the best! Oh and be sure to check out my oneshot, if you get the time ok? ok. anyway enjoy the chapter. **

**Susie**

**Chapter 6**

**Still Gabriella's POV**

"What do you mean you asked Ryan out?!" Exclaimed Taylor as we walked to class the next day. I shrugged.

"I mean I asked Ryan out, we're going to the mall after school," I explained. Taylor looked puzzled and shook her head.

"You just broke up with Troy! Now you're just forgetting about him?" she asked looking at me weirdly.

"Yea pretty much," I replied nodding. Taylor rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't believe you Gabriella, I mean what happened to 'oh Troy, he's the one for sure' ?" she said imatating Gabriella's voice. "Now all of a sudden it's 'Troy is such a jerk! I can't belive I acctually went out with him!" she exclaimed.

"Well, times change I guess," I said smiling.

"Ugh, please just tell me you're doing this to make Troy jelous and Try to win you back," she demanded.

"No Taylor, I really do like Ryan, I think he really likes me," I said walking up the stairs. Taylor scoffed.

"Please Gabriella, all he likes is theatre and making sure him and ice queen get the part in the school musical. He's probably just going out with you because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no."

"I don't think so Taylor, he seemed really carring when I talked to him yesterday, he told me if I ever needed someone to talk to he was there for me. First you didn't want me to date Troy, now I want to date Ryan and you go insane! what's the deal?"

"Gabriella, I just don't want you to get hurt by someone so self centered."

"He's not self centered! he's very nice and I will go out with him if I want to. I don't need you to tell me what to do! I thought you were my best friend," I said. She ignored me as we walked into the dramma room, then her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, look at Sharpay," she whispered pointing at her. Sharpay was sitting at a desk with her hair pulled back messily into a ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt and flip flops. Her face was all bruised up as well as her arms. I gasped and looked at Taylor who giggled.

"What happpened to her? She looks like she got hurt or something," I whispered to her.

"Who cares? this is halarious! She's wearing jeans Gabriella, I mean you've got to admit it's pretty funny," she whispered back.

"I care Taylor and it's not funny!" I said walking over to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, are you ok?" I asked looking at her sympatheticly. She looked up slowly glaring at me.

"What do you want Gabriella?" she asked rudley.

"I just want to see if you're ok," I said.

"Well, I'm fine and I don't need you, or anybody's concern," she said looking at Troy who was standing behind me.

"What do you want Bolton?" she asked glaring at him.

"Nothing, I just came to see if you were ok," he explained.

"Both of you get away from me now!" Sharpay demanded making Mrs. Darbus give the three of us a look.

"What are you waiting for? Get!" she exclaimed, making me and Troy jump. I walked over to my desk, sitting down.

"Hey Gabriella, how's it going?" Ryan asked me.

"Oh, hey Ryan, I'm good how about yourself?"

"Uh, good, so are we still on for this afternoon?"

"Of course."

"Great, I can't wait want to eat lunch with me too?"

"Yea sure, but I have to ask you something. Is Sharpay ok? she seems a little well... not like herself," I asked slowly. Ryan's face fell.

"Um, nothing, she just... she's fine," He said looking unsure. I nodding, somehow knowing that he wasn't telling the truth. Everyone seemed to be whispering about the "Ice queen" and laughing. "What is she wearing?" I heard some cheerleaders in the backround whisper to one another. "Dude, look at her! she looks redicolous!" I heard Chad whisper to Troy. I looked up and frowned at Chad who made a face at me in return. I turned back to Ryan.

"Are you sure that she's ok?" I asked, looking over at Sharpay. Ryan looked at the floor.

"Yea, I mean she's just... depressed I guess," he said.

"Oh, well I was just worried so yea," I said not sure what to say next. Mrs. Darbus then started giving us a long lecture about Shakespere and the upcoming play that the theatre club was going to do. I wished that it was after school, I hated how sometimes school seems to just drag on and on.

After an hour, to my relief the bell finally rang, and it was time to go to my chemistry class. I stood up and fixed my hair quickly before walking out of the room. Ryan followed close behind me.

"Gabriella!" he called after me.

"Yes?" I said turning around. He ran up to me quickly.

"So, I'll see you at lunch right?" he asked.

"Yea, you will," I said. "I've gotta go, sorry. I'll see you later though," I said nodding. I didn't wait for him to reply, I just wlked off to class. _Why did you do that? isn't this what you wanted? _a voice inside me asked. _There's no reason to be nervous, he likes you!_ the voice said, but I didn't know what to tell it. I had been shy around guys my whole life, well not just guys but people in general. I walked in the room, ready for Taylor to give me a long lecture about how I was making a huge mistake by breaking up with Troy and asking Ryan out. I sighed as I saw her give me that blank stare that she always makes when she's mad.

"Gabriella? what is your problem? I saw you and Ryan! what ever happened to our schoolastic Decathalon meeting after shcool?" she asked giving me the look.

"Oh my God, Taylor I'm so sorry! I completley forgot about it!" I explained.

"Gabriella, you never forget about our meetings, now all of a sudden you and broadway boy have a date and you throw us in the garbage!" she yelled. I frowned.

"Taylor, I'm really sorry can't I miss it just this once?" I pleaded.

"Oh yea you can miss it just this once," Taylor said. I sighed with relief.

"Oh but one more thing, you miss practice you're off the team, you made a promise to us Gabriella, now you're just throwing us out in the dumpster for something better," she said in a low tone,"

"Fine, the hell with it! I quit! I thought you might understand, but no I can't miss one stupid meeting to do something that matters to me! I guess you're not really my friend then," I snapped.

"Well, I guess not then. Oh and don't bother coming over on Friday either," she said walking over to her seat. I fell into my seat letting tears flow down my face in silence. I turned my head away so she wouldn't see me crying. I couldn't believe what was happening, my best friend was mad at me because of a stupid meeting that I couldn't go to.

After an hour and a half slowly passed, the bell rang and I walked out of the classroom without even agknowleging Taylor. I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to talk to her again. Ever. I ran down the stairs in exitement, I was still having trouble convincing myself that I was going to eat lunch with Ryan. I went up the stairs in the cafeteria, to the "cool kids" section of the room. I waved to Ryan who was sitting next to Sharpay. He waved back and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I saw Sharpay make a horrible face at him as I made my way over.

"Hey Gabriella, have a seat," Ryan said. Sharpay, who was still looking shocked, stared at me evilily. I put my things down and sat down.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" I asked trying to show Sharpay that I wasn't a bad person. Ryan nodded.

"Good. You?"  
"Oh good, good."

"That's good," he said smiling at me.

"So Sharpay, how are you?" I asked smiling at her. she glared at me.

"Just becuase you're hanging out with my brother now doesn't mean you can talk to me Montez, and for your information I'm just peachy," she told me. I forced a smile even though I knew that wouldn't make her like me, but my mom had once said that the best way to deal with a mean person was to kill them with kindness. Ryan looked over at Sharpay, and then back at me.

"So, do you think you'll be auditioning for the next musical Gabriella?" He asked causing Sharpay to make a face.

"Um, I really don't know, I mean do you think I should?"

"Yea, I mean I had to admit, for a first timer, you did pretty well. Although, Troy could've been better," he said. "Oh I'm sorry if I..." he started to say.

"Ryan, don't worry, I'm so over Troy now! In fact, I wanted to tell you that I really like you acctually," I said. Ryan's eyes widened. Sharpay's jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"You do?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um, yea I do, I really do," I admitted.

"Well, I like you too," he said. touching my hand. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"If I have to listed to anymore of this sap, I think I'm going to throw up," she stated.

"Shar! come on, stop that," Ryan told her. Sharpay looked as if she wanted to cry. Ryan looked at her sincerley, and then back at me.

"Do you mind if Sharpay and I leave for just a moment to have a private conversation?" he asked politley. I nodded.

"Sure, sure, go right ahead," I said.

"Ok cool," he said grabbing Sharpay by the wrist and pulling her into the hallway.

**Ryan's POV**

I pulled Sharpay out of the room into the hallway.

"Shar! are you trying to ruin this for me? I really like her and you have to go and say inpolite things like that! She's going to think that you hate her or something!" I exclaimed waving my hands all over the place.

"Ryan, remember yesterday when you promised that everything was going to be ok? and you promised?" she asked looking teary eyed.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, it's not going to be ok now! she's going to take you away from me! In case you haven't noticed, I need you too Ryan, I can't let her take you away from me. You're the only one who loves me," she said now in tears. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sharpay, no matter who comes into my life, I will always be there for you. Do you understand that? I will always love you no matter what happens. You won't lose me because I start going out with someone. I love you Sharpay. Why makes you think that I would never have time for you anymore?" I asked.

"Because, what if... what if..."

"What if what?"

'What if Dad beats me up sometime and you're out with her and you can't save me?" she cried. I gave a long sigh.

"Sharpay, I am always going to be there to save you, I promise, no mater what," I said cradeling her head in my arms.

"You know I would never forget about you," I whispered in her ear.

When she finally stopped crying, we went back to the table, where Gabriella had in the mean time engaged in a conversation with Kelsi. I sat down next to Gabriella, who turned towards me.

"Is everything ok?" she asked looking at me in concern.

"Yes, yes everything's fine," I said, reaching for her hand.

"So, how's the schoolastic thing going?" I asked. She hesetated for a moment.

"I quit," she said, looking at the floor.

"You what?!"

"I quit. Taylor wasn't being fair, so I quit."

"Wow, You should join the theatre club now!"

"Oh, I don't know Ryan..."

"No, really, I think you could pull it off," I said.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it ok?" she asked. I nodded. Sharpay was moving her food around in boredom. Gabriella smiled at me. The bell rang for lunch to end. I scoffed in dissapointment, helping Gabriella with her things.

"Thanks," she said. Sharpay glared at the both of us in dissapointment, rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Don't worry about her she'll get used to it after a while, she's not really having the best day ever so, she'll be better tomorrow... I think," I said.

"I don't think she likes me Ryan," she enquired.

"Sure she does, she's just afraid to admit it," I said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know about that," she said frowning.

"Just give her time that's all, somtimes it takes her a while to warm up to people, you'll see," I said surely.

"Ok, well if you say so Ryan," she said. We strolled down the hallway, watcing Troy Bolton and his friend Chad look at us in awe. Suddenly Troy ran up to us, and I knew there would be trouble.

"Gabriella, so this is why you left me huh?" he demanded staring me in the eyes.

"No Troy, you broke up with me first of all, and I have found someone new for your infornmation," she declared proudly. The look on Troy's face was classic.

"You and Ryan?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, me and Ryan are going out now," she said. Chad walked up.

"You're kidding me right? You're going out with Ryan now? what a loser!" Chad annonced to everyone in the hallway.

"Look Chad, we aren't looking for any trouble here," I said trying to push past the crowd that had gathered.

"Oh, do you hear that boys? they aren't looking for any trouble!" he yelled, encouraging a loud chorous of oooh's to emerge from the crowd. Chad looked at Gabriella.

"So, that's why you ditched Taylor? for this dork?" he asked her, knocking her books out of her hands. She hurried to pick them up. I felt anger rise inside me. Chad laughed as she struggled to pick up her books.

"Dude, like I said we aren't looking for trouble, so just leave her alone ok?" I demanded, helping Gabriella up form the floor.

"So you did ditch Taylor for him didn't you?" Chad asked her. Gabriella looked humiliated. "Didn't you?" he asked," pushing her. I felt my fists clenching.

"Come on Gabriella, tell the truth," Chad said pushing her again, this time forcing her to fall backwards. I couldn't take it anymore, I punched Chad right in the mouth, forcing him backwards about two feet and landing on the floor with a smack. I rushed over to help Gabriella up off the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, just a little shocked is all," she replied. "Thanks for that," she said.

"Well, isn't that what boyfriends are for?" I asked, looking over to realize Chad was still on the floor. "I think he fainted!" exclaimed a girl.

"We'd better get out of here, and get to class," I said quickly, taking her hand and rushing her off to her class.

After I walked Gabriella to class, I came in to my Geometrey class hearing everyone suddenly become silent, or whispering the words, "He punched Chad," and "He is so getting detention for that," circle around the room. I sat down in my seat, nesxt to Sharpay, who gave me a blanks stare.

"What did you do Ryan?" she asked. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't really want to talk about it ok?"

"Well, I do so spill," she demanded. I shighed.

"Fine, Chad pushed Gabriella, so I punched him in the face," I explained.

"You did what?!" she demanded.

"I punched Chad," I repeated. Her eyes widened.

"I don't even know what to say," she said, turning away from me. Once the late bell had rung, Principal Matsui entered the room.

"Mr. Evans, I need to see you outside for a moment. I got up out of my seat and made my way over to the door.

"Come with me," he said opening the door, and then closing after him and I both exitied the room.

"Mr. Evans, there seems to be a rumor going around that you and Mr. Danforth had a little misunderstanding in the hallway, would you like to share with me the meaning of that?" He asked looking at me seriously.

"Well, Chad pushed Gabriella so I punched him," I admitted.

"Well, I thank you for being honest, but this isn't kindergarden Mr. Evans, meaning we don't punch our fellow peers," he said.

"Yes, but he pushed a girl _twice_, shouldn't he get in trouble too?"

"Well, yes but you did something in return, therefor you are in more trouble than he is."

"What? He pushed a girl and he gets in no trouble?"

"He is hurt at the momen, so he can't be held responsible right now."

"So nothing happens to him? I get blamed for protecting Gabriella?"

"You aren't getting blamed Mr. Evans, you're getting a warnig and so is he, so this is your last chance to behave yourself, do I make myself clear?" He asked staring at me.

"Crystal clear sir," I replied.

"Good, now you may return to class," He said pointing to the classroom door. I walked back in, feeling the eyes of all my peers on me. I sat down at my desk, and didn't look up.

"Ryan, what were you thinking? that was so not like you to acctually punch someone," Sharpay whispered as the teacher talked over her.

"Shar, he pushed Gabriella, I wasn't just going to stand by and let him do that. Wouldn't you want me to do the same for you?" I asked. Sharpay looked down to the floor and nodded.

The rest of the school day seemed to go by as slow as it possibly could, causing me to almost fall asleep in all my classes. When the last bell rang, it was like music to my ears. I rushed down the hall to meet Gabriella.

"Hey, Ryan," she said coming out of a nearby classroom.

"Oh, hey. Are you ok? You didn't get hurt when Chad pushed you down did you?" I asked in concern.

"No, no I'm fine just a little bit shcoked at the fact that he pushed me is all. I heard you got in trouble, is that true?"

"Well, not entirley, I got a warnig and that was it, althoght it was Chad that should've got in trouble," I said, holding her hand.

"Well, I think you did what you should've, Chad is a big jerk anyway," she said.

"Yea. So, you ready to hit the mall?" I asked.

"Yep, wheever you're ready," she replied.

"Ok, well I' m all set so let's go!" I said, guiding her down the stairs.

When we got to the mall, we decided to get some dinner at the food court. After we were done we went downstairs to Hollister.

"Pick out anything you like," I offered her. She nodded, and dissapeared for about twenty minutes while I sat on the couch waiting for her. She finally came back out with three full outfits in her arms.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Ok, I said helping her put all the clothes on the counter.

"It's gonna be two hundred and sixty three dollars and fifty cents," The clerk said putting all the clothes in the bags. I handed her my visa credit card which made Gabriella's eyes widen.

"Thank you for buying all these things for me," she said, as we walked out of the strore.

"Gabriella, don't worry about it, I'm rich, I constantly get new money on my account," I explained.

"Still, I mean nobody's ever spent that much money on me at one time before," she said, helping me with the bags.

"It's really no big deal, really it's not," I told her assurley.

"Ok, well if you're sure," she said.

"I'm sure. Besides, isn't that what I'm supposed to do, buy you stuff all the time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I guess, but I like you for who you are, not because you have money," she said. I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked around the mall.

"So is there anything else that you want?" I asked her.

"No, I think I'm good," She said nodding.

"Cool. Well I'd better get you home now because it's almost seven o'clock ok?" I asked.

"Ok, if we have to," she said.

We made our way out to the parking lot, searching for my car.

"There it is!" Gabriella exclaimed pointing to it.

"Thanks, I can never remember where I park," I said leading her over to the car. She giggled.

"You aren't alone, I can't either," she said, as I unlocked the car. I opened the door for her.

"After you," I said. She smiled and blushed.

"you're such a gentleman," she complemented. I closed the door after she got in and then got in on the other side. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, as we picked up some interesting conversations such as Troy, Chad, and other people that bugged us on the way home.

I drove up to the curb at her house and stopped the car.

"I had a really good time Ryan, thanks so much for taking me out," she said.

"You're welcome, Gabriella. So, are we making this thing official or what?" I asked, looking into her twinkling eyes.

"Yea we are, I really like you Ryan," she whispered.

"Well, I really like you too," I responded. She laughed.

"Then what are we doing just sitting here talking?" she said moving closer to me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well, in that case..." she started. She leaned in towards me and pulled my head toward hers, kissing me passionatley. After a minute or so, she finally pulled away, looking at me brightly.

"Bye Ryan, see you tomorrow," She said, opening the door slowly to get out.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night Ryan, oh and thanks again," she said closing the door. I watched her walk away and smiled, starting the car and driving down the road to my house. I pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. I got out and walked casually up to the door about to put the key into the lock when the door flew open. Sharpay stood frowning at me in her robe and slippers.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about Shar?"

"Oh, do you by any chance remember that you drove this morning? meaning that, you left the school without me! I had to walk home! do you know how long that took?" she asked in anger. I shrugged puzzled.

"Get in here now and explain to me how you forgot about your own sister," she said pulling me into the house.

**Sharpay's POV**

I could hardly believe it. My own brother left me at the school to walk home! meaning he had forgot about me. I stood frowning and waiting for him to give me an explanation.

"Well?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips. He looked at me in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened I guess I was just so excited about..."

"You were too excited about being with her that you forgot about me! How could you do that? Who forgets about their sister Ryan?" I asked feeling warm tears emerge from my eyes.

"I really am sorry Shar," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have forgotten about me!" I exclaimed.

"Shar, I do love you, now let's talk about this, I know I forgot, but did a little walking really hurt you that much?"

"That's not what it was abou Ryan, the issue here is that you left me at the school. Alone."

"Well, why didn't you call me and ask me to come get you?"

"Because I forgot my phone this morning," I explained.

"Well, you could've used the phone in the front office."

"By the time I realized you left without me, the office was closed," I snapped. Ryan looked at me in guilt.

"I thought I had somebody who acctually cared about me, I guess I was wrong," I said in a low tone turning and stomping up the stairs.

"Sharpay come on don't do this!" Ryan yelled after me, but I didn't listen. I walked into the bathroom and tore open one of the drawers. I searched through it franticly. I saw the sissors that I somethimes used to cut my hair with if it was being difficult, and picked them up. I seperated the blades and held the sissors up to my wrist. The sharp edge begins to cut my skin easilly. I watched myself make a long red mark on my pale arm, not realizing what I was doing. One cut followed the next, and the next. Untill I couldn't stop, the sissors fall from my hand. Blood driped slowly from my arm to the white tile floor. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I saw the small puddle of blood that had grown on the floor. _What have you done?_ a voice indside me screamed. I sat down on the counter and burried my face in my hands. What had I done?

**Hsmgirl says: Ok guys! make sure you reveiw and tell me what you thought! Was it too long? too short? let me know what you thought! and be sure to check my profile every so often, for notes and updates on my upcoming stories and all that jazz ok? ok. Well, anyway, everyone have a good week! Because I'm going to be updating every week now remember? ok well talk to you guys soon! **

**xoxoxoxox**

**Susie**


	7. Chapter 7

**hsmgirl says: Hey guys! ok well here's my chapter! ugh! I still don't have mirosoft word yet, it's getting annoying! I definetly need it in the worst way, considering I am like the worst at grammar. LOL you can guess that I didn't pay much attention in languge arts last year, because I was busy daydreaming about who knows what, and it didn't exactly pay off did it? No, it didn't note to self: pay attention in class from now on, no matter how tempting it is to kind of "drift off into another world" anyway, how is your week going? I hope everything is good. OMG! I am like so exited because my birthday is next week! yay! I can hardly wait! but why must it be a school day?!?! I hate school, serously, it's like the most horrible thing ever! there is like no reason to go except to like see my friends, but other than that, there is virtually no purpose except learning, and who wants to do that? Not me, well I do want to learn, I'm just sick of having to get up every morning at 6:30 and going to bed at 10:00 I'd much rather perfer going to bed at 2AM and getting up and 10AM, because going to bed early is no fun. I wish every day was summer! now that we've been back in school for a while, I realize how good summer was, OMG! summer was like so the shizz! (don't ask, but it pretty much means really cool) I got to stay up late, wake up early and just have all the time in the world to do anything. I wish it was summer agian, and then December 17th because that was the day that the HSM concert came to town, I went, it was the best freaking day of my life!!! OMG! it was like so the shizz. I loved it. anyway, chatter out of me, I just like to talk is all, sorry if that was like complete randomness. Anyway, moving on, here is chapter seven enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Still Sharpay's POV**

I sat on the counter sobbing and looking at my arm which I had just about killed with my missory. I looked at the blood that stained the snow white tile floor, and cried more. Dad was going to kill me if he saw that. I suddenly heard a door slam shut. I only thought one word, Dad. He was home. I heard him and Ryan talking about me downstairs. I sighed trying to dry my tears. and make my arm stop bleeding with an old towel. Once it stopped bleeding as bad, I pulled down my sleeves and wiped my blood of the floor with the towel, washed off the sisors and put them back in the drawer. I opened the door and tip toed down the hallway trying to avoid my father. I stepped quietly into my room, and shut the door as quietly as I could, sighing and sinking down to the floor and cried in silence. I hated my life.

**The next day**

I put on a jean mini skirt, and a blue polo shirt, straightened my hair, put on a pair of wedges and went down the stairs to wait for Ryan. I sat down on the sofa, looking at my arm, which was starting to heal a little and ran my fingers over the damage I had done. Ryan came down the stairs. I got up and retrieved my purse and my tote bag with all my folders in it, and went over to the door.

"You're driving today," Ryan said throwing me my car keys.

"Fine, come on," I said opening the front door. He followed me out the door, and watched as I opened my car door and got in. He got in on the other side, noticing my arm. His clear blue eyes looked at me strangley.

"Shar, what happened to your arm?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing, the cat scratched me is all," I replied starting the car. Ryan shrugged and faced the front.

We drove up to the school and got out, and I stepped out into the sunlight. I walked into the school with Ryan by my side as I always did. We entered the dramma room, seperating to sit down in our assigned seats. Ryan went over to his desk to greet Gabriella. She got up and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips, and they both sat down talking. I watched and wondered to myself why I hadn't ever fallen in love. It was like, everytime someone liked me I shut them out. How could someone like Gabriella, who had been moving around the country her whole life, always meeting new people, be so open to love while I had lived here all my life and never had a real relationship. Why was it that everyone could pull it off except me, it's like they had all gotten a manual about how love works, maybe I had just never got one. I sat resting my chin on my hand daydreaming about what it would be like to be some one else for a day. What was it like to have nice noramal parents who acctually loved you and cared if you got good grades or not. Or what was it like to be the samrtest girl in school, and not have to ask for attention and get it anyway.

Mrs. Darbus walked in, hearing the warning bell ring.

"Was that a cell phone?" she demanded, glaring around the room. Everyone scoffed.

"No, Mrs. Darbus, you've confused the warning bell with a cell phone ring. Again," said Taylor. I rolled my eyes. Why this woman was so obsessed wih hating cell phones was beyond me. She went on in a speech about how cell pones were so disrespectful to the theatre and all that jazz that she just loved to nag us about, while I drifted off someplace else where I had a happy family and everything was perfect.

"Auditions for our one act play will be held during free period today," Mrs. Darbus stated. "And there is a schoolastic club competition after school on Friday, for all you members that don't already know about that," she continued. _Like I care,_ I thought.

I heard Troy mumbling about his big seventeenth birthday bash in the backround, and how he was going to invite everyone in our grade to come. I rolled my eyes. _Troy Bolton thinks he's the best thing that ever happened to this school. He thinks everyone loves him so much, but in reality nobody does,_ I thought to myself, listening to their conversation.

**Troy's POV**

"So I have four hundred invitatations made out, I should invite everyone right?" I asked Chad.

"Yea, man the more people that come the more presents you get," Chad responded, holding out his hand for a high five. I slapped his hand and smiled.

"This is gonna be so awesome, my parents will be out of town for the week so there is no chance of them ever finding out, it's gonna be great," I mentioned. Chad smiled.

"Yea I know dude, so make sure you invite everyone we know," Chad said nodding. The bell rang and we picked up our backpacks and headed to our next class.

**an hour and a half later...**

Chad and I walked into the lunch room to the jock table where we have sat practilly ever since we started school.

"Dude, we gotta get those invites out," Chad reminded me, as I scafed down a sandwich.

"Yea, let me just finish this first ok?" I told him finishing off my sandwich. We walked around the cafeteria, putitng a stack of invitations on everytable, working our way up the stairs to the "cool tables" as everyone called them. I noticed Gabriella sitting next to Ryan and laughing her head off at something he said. My heart sank. I didn't think she would move on that fast. I walked over to Sharpay, who was seemingly anoyed with Gabriella.

"Sharpay, I have some invitations for my birthday party, for everyone at your table," I said. She glared at me.

"Oh really," she said glancing at her finger nails.

"Um, yea here you go I hope all of you can come," I said knowing I sounded like a dork. Sharpay snached the cards out of my hands. and put them in the center of the table, where everyone could reach them.

"I'm sure everyone would love to come," Sharpay said in a sarcastic tone. I noticed Ryan glaring at me and Chad angrilly and then turnig back to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella how's it going" I asked nervously. She stared at me, emotionless.

"I really want you to come, you know to my party," I told her. She frowned at me.

"I don't know if that will happed Troy, I have a new boyfriend in case you haven't heard," she said pointing her eyes toward Ryan. I frowned.

"I know, but it would really mean a lot to me if you came," I said shifting my weight to my left foot.

"Troy, do you think I care that it would mean a lot to you?"

"No, but I still love you, I just wanted you to know it,"

"Then, why did you break up with me?"

"You broke up with me Gabriella, you were the one that dumped the spagghetti on my head and told me it was really over."

"Yes, because a _good_ boyfriend doesn't forget his two month annaversary Troy."

"Whatever, you can come if you want ok? it's gonna be a lot of fun. And you can bring Ryan if you want, everyone is invited," I said shrugging my shoulders, and turning to Chad, who had a big bruise on his left eye where Ryan had punched him the day before.

"Let's go," I said, gesturing for him to follow him.

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched Troy and Chad walk away, and shook my head in shame.

"Tell me agian why I even went out with him," I said retoricly, and thenm shaking my head again. Ryan took my hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"You don't have to worry about me forgetting an anaversary," he assured me. I smiled at him.

"So, do you want to go?" I asked.

"Go where?" Ryan asked turnig his head sideways.

"Troy's party," I said smiling.

"Oh, yea sure. You wanna go with me?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I do," I responded.

"Well then, it's a date, this Friday right?"

"Yep, it's a date, and it is Friday from seven 'till midnight says the invitation," I said smiling at him brighly.

"Will you ever stop talking! it's getting really anoying," Sharpay said putting her head down on the table. Ryan and I both laughed.

"Shar, don't sweat it, you're my girl too," Ryan said putting his arm over her shoulder causing her to immidiatley shrug it off and scoff loudly. He chuckled again.

"Even my own sister is jelous of you and me," he joked, making Sharpay get up from her chair and stomp off.

"Is she ok?" Gabriella asked watching Sharpay stop out into the hallway.

"Yea, she's just... well, I don't exactly know what's wrong with her, I guess she's annoyed with us or something, I'll check on her later, but for now you are my center of attention," he said smiling at me seetly.

"Ok, so do you want me to drive you home today?" I offered him. He shrugged.

"I guess, but I 'm the guy, aren't I supposed to do the driving?" he prompted. "I can drive you home in your car," he said.

"But how will you get home?" I asked in confusion.

"Gabs, I only live a few houses away from you, I can walk back after I bring you home," he said looking at me like I had asked the most obvious question in the world. I smiled shly.

"Ok, we can do that," I said kissing him on the cheek as the bell rang.

"I think I'll walk to class on my own today to avoid any trouble, if that's ok with you that is," I said gathering my things and standing up.

"Ok, if I must walk by myself I guess I will," Ryan said giving me a puppy dog face. I laughed uncontrollably.

"That was a cute face," I said continuing to laugh.

"That was the whole purpose," he said making the same face again.

"Ok, well I'd better go so I won't be late," I said starting to walk away.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Ryan asked playfully. I smiled and walked back over.

"How could I forget?" I said, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't know how you did," he responded kissing me again.

"We should really get going, I hate to say it but we are going to be so late if we don't. I'll see you after school!" I told him gently and ran off quickly to my english class.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched as she ran off the other way, and then after a minute or so I walked off too, walking in late to my geometry class, which both I and Sharpay had to take again because we failed the year before. I walked in without a pass and sat down before the tacher even had a chance to notice that I had just gotten there. I looked over to my right where I had expected too see Sharpay, but she wasn't there. _That's weird, Sharpay isn't here, I wonder where she is. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. _I thought to myself, and then raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Evans,"

"Uh, where's my sister?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, I don't know, she never came in. Is she here today?" she asked me.

"Yea, she was just with me like fifteen minutes ago, she's here," I replied.

"Well, I don't know where she is, anyway, getting on with today's lesson," she said, handing out sheets of paper to everyone in the class. I tried to calm myself down, she had to be somewhere in the school, or so I thought.

The rest of the day I had two more classes with her, she wasn't there for either of them. I was starting to get worried. I suddenly knew what it was like to be one of those parents who's kids went missing, only in this case it was my twin sister. I searched for her every chance I got, I looked for her in between every class, asked my teachers if I could get a drink just so I could look for her some more. I felt a horrible feeling come over me, hoping that she was ok. After the final bell rang, I rushed to meet Gabriella to drive her home. I saw her come out and rushed up to her franticly.

"Gabriella, Sharpay's gone! I can't find her anywhere! and she wasn't in any of her classes! help me find her please!" I explained. She looked confsed.

"Wait slow down, you can't find her anywhere?" she asked. I nodded quickly.

"Let's look around the school before we leave," she suggested.

"Yea, ok," I said trying to pull myself together.

"Hey, don't worry we're gonna find her," she assured me putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly feeling warm tears sting my eyes.

We looked around the school for an hour and a half, looking in every classroom, closet, and everywhere else we could think of.

"Ryan, maybe we should go look at your house," Gabriella mentioned.

"Yea, but I don't think she would go there. Home is her least favorite place to be," I said sitting down on a bench in the hallway and burying my face in my hands.

"Well, let's give it a try anyway, ok?" she prompted sitting dwon next to me.

"Ok, we can try I guess. We should see if her car is still here before we go though," I suggested getting up and walking toward the doors with Gabriella following close behind.

"That's a good idea," Gabreilla replied running after me.

We walked to the place where Sharpay and I had parked her car and it was gone. I sank down hoplessley in the parking spot, trying to hide my tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, we'll find her, like I said she's probably just at your house like I said," Gabriella assumed trying to get me to calm down. I looked up at her wiping away a small tear near my eye.

"We, have to find her Gabs, we just have to," I whispered, as she sat down beside me.

"And we will, don't worry, so let's go to my car and drive to your house and see if she's there ok?" She offered as she stood up and held out her hand. I looked at her and grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. I sighed and nodded. following her to her car.

"I'll drive,you just relax ok?" she told me unlocking her doors and sitting down in the car. I opened the passanger door and sat down.

"Um ok, let's go to my house then," I reminded her, putting on my seatbelt.

"Ok, just relax ok, we're gonna find her. I promise. Even if we have to search all night we'll find her," she assured me starting the car.

We pulled into my driveway and got out.

"Where would her car be?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Uh, in the garage," I said pointing to it.

"Well, do you have a garage door opener or something?" she asked noticing there wasn't a way to get it open from the outside. I nodded walking over to my car, which was parked in the driveway. I opened the door and pressed the open button on the remote.

"Ok, good," Gabriella said watching the door open.

"Oh God, Ryan, it's not here," Gabriella said franticly. I looked up and froze realizing the situation was all too real.

"Ryan, it's ok, let's go look around town ok. Everythings gonna be fine," Gabriella said, coming over and taking my hand.

"Hey, don't worry, let's just get in the car and drive around and see if we can find her," Gabriella said calmly.

"Gabriella, I don't know where to look, I mean I can't think of anywhere she would go. What are we going to do?" I shuddered. She looked at me sincerly.

"Ryan, come on, let's go to the policedepartment then, we'll tell them that she's missing and we can't find her, ok so let's go," Gabriella said getting back in the car. I got in after her and we drove to the police department.

"What do you mean she just dissapeared?" the officer at the desk asked me.

"I mean, she walked off at lunch and now we can't find her. Her car wasn't in the school parking lot and it wasn't at home either," I explained.

"Maybe she ran away, lots of teens do it to maybe escape stress or something," the officer expalined. "Was she under any stress or anything?" He questioned.

"I don't think so, I mean she got out of the hospital two days ago, but I really don't think that could have anything to do with it," I replied looking over to Gabriella.

"Ok, well in order to find her, I'll need a discription of what she looks like and what she' wearing," He told us.

"Um, ok. She was wearing a blue shirt, a deniem mini skirt and a pair of wedges, and she has blonde hair and brown eyes." I said.

"Ok, good and her name,"

"Sharpay Evans."  
"Ok, well we're gonna need to call your mom and dad, and get some information from them, but first, I'll send some of my investigators out to look for her in the mean time ok? So, I'm gonna need your home phone numer,"

"Ok it's 435-9292," I told him.

"Ok, and your parent's cell numbers too," he requested.

"Ok, my dad's is 876-9678 and my mom's is 237-0951," I said surley.

"Ok, good now, I need you to bring us something that she has recently worn, a shirt or a hairbrush or something so we can use the dogs to find her ok?" he prompted.

"Ok, I'll bring her hairbrush, just give us like ten minutes to go home and get it, we'll be back in a bit," I said pulling Gabriella's wrist toward the door.

We returned ten minutes later with a hairbrush of Sharpay's.

"Ok good, this will do fine," the officer said taking the hairbrush and giving it to a woman standing behind the desk.

"We called your mom and dad to let them know, we're gonna find your sister ok? we're sending out a whole team as we speak and we're going to send out an amber alert too, so don't worry. You and your friend just go on home and we'll call you as soon as we know anything," he said. I nodded, looking at Gabriella.

"Ok, well, we'll talk to you soon sir," Gabriella said, walking toward the door and as I followed behind her.

"Thanks, for trying to help me find her, I mean, she hasn't exactly excepted you and you were still willing to help her out," I said stopping in front of the car.

"Hey, no problem. I care about you, and Sharpay even if she doesn't care about me. I know how much she means to you," She said sweetly. I hugged her tightly.

"Maybe she got mad at me and ran away. What if this is all my fault?"

"It's not your fault Ry, for all we know, she coud've... well never mind but I'm sure it wasn't your fault," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged not knowing what to say next.

"Let's go to your house for a while. We can watch a movie or something if you want," she offered. "It would help keep your mind off of things," she said.

"Ok, but no horror movies ok? I hate those things," I said shuddering.

"Deal. Now, let's go," she said pulloing me over to the car.

We walked up to my front door, and Gabriella watched as I unlocked the door with my keys. We entered slowly.

"Wow, and I thought your house looked big from the outside," she said looking around the house in awe.

"Yea, that's what they say," I said walking into the living room.

"So, what do you want to watch? we've got basicly every musical evented," I said opening the movie cabinet.

"Hmmm, do you have _Rent_?" she asked.

"Yea, we do. You wanna watch it?" I said looking for the movie.

"Yea, even though I've seen it practicly a thousand times," she replied as I pulled the case out of the cabinet.

"Yea, me too," I laughed, realizing that my sister was still missing in action.

"Sharpay likes it too," I said popping the DVD out of the case and turning on the TV and the DVD player.

"Ryan, please don't worry, it's not your fault for the millionth time," Gabriella said sitting down on the couch as I put in the movie.

"I just... I don't know when I couldn't find her it was like... I didn't know what to do. I thought of every possible bad thing that could've happened to her, all in like the first minute," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I can't say I know how you feel," she said as I sat down next to her. I watched as the opening song came on, and looked at Gabriella.

"You and I both know we aren't really going to watch this right?" I asked smiling and moving in closer to her.

"Pretty much," she said looking deep into my eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, placing her hands against the back of my head, and leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips agianst mine, causing us to fall backwards onto the couch. She rolled on top of me, pulling off her shirt. I placed my hands on her hips, letting my hands travel up her smooth cool skin, and capturing her lips once more. She pulled my shirt over my head, and tossed it on the floor. Suddenly I heard the phone ring in the backround.

"Don't go," she said gripping my shoulders. I looked at her in sorrow.

"I have to, it could be important," I said rolling off the couch and running over to the phone. I picked it up slowly and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Evans residence?"

"Yes, it is who is this?"

"Well this is Officer Brown from down at the station. Is this Ryan Evans?"

"Yes, it is did you find my sister?"

"Well, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I called you to ask if you could come down here and take a look at something for me," he said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked in worry.

"We found a body, and we need you to come down here and tell us if it's her or not," He said. I felt my blood run cold as I dropped the phone on the floor, and stumbled around the room dizzily, and felt my head hit the floor with a thud. Everything suddenly turned blurry and distant as I slipped into darkness.

**hsmgirl says: DUN DUN DUN! oh the dramma! sorry if it was a little bit fast moving, and sorry if Troy and Gabriella's POV's were short. Ok well anyway, it's review time:D so tell me what you thought! Oh yea, and excuse my bad spelling and grammar if there is any. Anyway, review and tell my if you liked it! Ok? Ok. Well, until next time my friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hsmgirl says: Ok guys, here's chapter 8 I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews I am getting! I think it is very thoughtful of you but anyway. Guess what? I'm 15 now:D my birthday was on Tuesday the 16th. Anyway, we had not one but two snow days this week! on Monday it was just icy out and the roads were too slippery and then wendsday it snowed! I was like wow snow the shizz! anyway though, how is everyone doing? good? let me know! I love to hear from you guys. thanks again for the reviews I love you guys you are the shizz! Ok enough jabber out of me, here's chapter 8! hope you like it! Oh and one more thing, for all of you guys that are patiently waiting for the Troypay, don't worry it's coming soon I promise ok? ok well anyway I hope you enjoy my chapter!**

**Chapter eight**

**Gabriella's POV**

I heard Ryan talking and all of a sudden, I heard a big clunk on the kitchen floor and the phone dropping.

"Ry?" I asked in worry. No answer. I got up and saw him lying on the floor and rushed over to take his pulse. I heard someone talking on the phone, which was lying a few feet away, and I reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Uh, yes who is this?"

"This is Gabriella, I'm Ryan's girlfriend, he well... he kind of fainted. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he needed to come down here, we found a young gir's body in the river, and we need you two to come identify it," he said sadly.

"You mean, you can't tell if it's her or not?" I asked.

"Well, that's why we're asking you to come down here and see if it's her," he told me.

"Ok, but what about Ryan, he's kind of... well passed out," I said looking at Ryan who was lying on the floor.

"Pour a glass of cold water on him, that should wake him up," The officer said.

"Ok, thanks so much, we'll me down in a few," I said hanging up and rumaging through the cabinets to find a cup. Once I found one, I went over to the sink and filled it up to the top and carried over to him.

"Sorry about this Ryan," I said closing my eyes and pouring the water on top of his head. He gasped and sat up. I rushed over to help him.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"You fainted." I said kneeling down next to him. He looked at me in shock.

"Sharpay is she... dead?" he asked in horror. I searched through my mind trying to find the words to say.

"I don't know Ryan, we have to go find out if this body is hers or not," I said slowly. Ryan gulped and looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't know if I can," Ryan said holding back tears. "What if it is her? What if she is dead? What would I do without her?" He asked. I

"Ryan you have to do this ok? I know you can. You don't know if she's dead or not so don't lose hope," I said gently. He nodded slowly and looked up at me, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh Ryan, don't cry please, you're gonna make me cry too," I said putting my hands on his face and wiping away his tears with my thumbs. "It's ok, don't worry everything's gonna be just fine. Let's just take a deep breath ok?" I said looking into his soulful blue eyes. He nodded and took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Now breathe out," I coaxed. He let out a deep sigh slowly. "You ready to do this?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go" he said picking up the cup that I had used to pour the water on his head.

"So, do you want me to drive?" I asked getting up off the floor and holding out my hand to help him up.

"Yea, that would help," he said grabbing onto my outstreached hand. I pulled him up and forced a smile to cheer him up.

"Ok," I said grabbing my purse and exiting the house with Ryan close behind.

We drove down to the site where the police had found the dead girl and we got out of the car. My heart started to beat in agony. _What if it really is her?_ I asked myself in horror. I shook the thought from my mind quickly, and held Ryan's hand as we walked toward the police officer that had called earlier.

"Oh good, you're here," he said rushing over to us. "We need you to come over here," he said gesturing for us to follow him over to where they had put up a yellow police line. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen.

"Is this Sharpay Evans?" the officer asked Ryan pointing to the lifeless girl lyiing on the grass.

"You know, I can't see her very well," Ryan said.

"Ok, come with me," said the officer, leading us under the police line. As we approched the girl, I felt my heart begin to beat faster. I looked down at the girl lying in the grass. Ryan stared at her with no expression.

"Is this her?" the officer prompted. Ryan didn't respond. "Well," he coaxed staring at Ryan.

"No, that's not her," he said breathing in with relief. I gave a deep sigh.

"Ok, so I guess we should start looking for her some more if we want to find her," the officer said. Ryan nodded.

"We'll let you know when we find out anything," The officer told us.

"So, who's this girl then?" Ryan asked looking at the girl lying limply on the ground. The officer looked as if he didn't know what to say. "I don't know who she is, nobody else has reported a person missing, so we don't know who she is," he continued. I felt a deep hurt inside me for the girl's familly and friends that would now have to deal with her death, who ever she was.

"Ryan, we should get back now," I suggested. He looked as if he wasn't sure what was going on. "Ryan, you ok?" I prompted.

"Yea, I just... never mind let's go," he said.

"Thank you for all your help officer," I said leading Ryan to the car.

We drove back to his house in silence. He seemed to be trammatized from the situation.

"Ok, so do you want me to just drop you off or what?" I asked stopping the car in front of the house.

"Yea, that's fine," he said. "Thanks for all your help Gabs, I mean she is so rude to you yet you still want to help me find her," he added looking confused.

"Well, I know that you would be a total wreck without her and I don't want to see you like that," I said toutching his hand.

"But still, you didn't have to,"

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend, that's what I'm here for," I said smiling at him softly. He smiled in return, but his face quickly turned back into a frown.

"Gabriella, I know we've only been going out for only two days but I need to tell you something," he he said seriously.

"What is it? you don't like me do you?" I asked franticly.

"No, it's not that at all,"

"What is it then?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," he said.

"I love you too Ryan," I replied. I leaned over and planted my lips on his, slipping my tounge into his mouth. He pulled away and put his hand on my face.

"I have to go," he said. I nodded.

"Call me if they find her" I reminded him as he got out of the car.

"Bye, Gabs," he said getting out and closing the door.

"Bye Ryan," I said. I leaned my head back against the seat of the car and gave a deep sigh. _He loves me,_ I thought to myself.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked into the house and found my parents standing in the kitchen fighting.

"This is all your fault that she's gone! she was probably afraid that you were going to beat her more so she ran away and now we'll never see her again!" my mom shouted in my dad's face. I walked in acting like I hadn't noticed that they had been fighting.

"Ryan! where have you been? we were worried!" my mother exclaimed rushing over to me.

"The police called, they wated to come and see something," I said looking to the floor. My mom looked at me in horror.

"Look at what?" she demanded.

"A body," I replied. My mom looked at me in disbelief. "Don't worry, it wasn't her," I assured her. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! so you understand me?" she demanded shaking my shoulders. I nodded slowly.

"So they still don't know where she is yet?" my dad asked in a low tone.

"Only because of you! If you didn't have to run her life and beat her up all the time then maybe she wouldn't have ran away!" I exploded. My dad looked at me in shame.

"Ryan, don't talk to your father like that," My mom whispered in my ear. But I didn't listen.

"You are the worst thing for her! she never wants to come home now! you wanna know why? because of you! she hates you she told me that she does," I exclaimed.

"Excuse me? what did I tell you about talking to me that way before? That little bitch didn't run away because of me, she ran away because she can't even handle a little bit of punishment!" he yelled.

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" I yelled across the room.

"I can say whatever I want! This is a free country!" he barked walking up to me.

"You can't say that about your daughter! You can't say that about your daugher! you're supposed to love her not torture her!" I blurted.

"Who cares? Who said that I loved her? She can die for all I care! Nobody cares about her!" he shouted in my face. I felt my face get hot.

"Well for your information, I do!" I said.

"Well, you're wasting your time!" he said.

"What kind of a father are you? what kind of a person says that about someone they love?" I demanded holding back my tears.

"You should be glad that you have someone like me as your father," he responded. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm not glad," I said. He glared at me furiously.

"Do you think I care what you say? I don't really care if you like me or not, All I'm telling you to do is respect me," he snarled.

"How can I respect you? you don't even respect me!" I yelled.

"I don't need to respect anyone. And I have no Idea what makes you think that I need to respect you," he said. I gulped trying to force myself not to punch him in the face.

"Besides, you and I both know that your brat sister isn't coming back, so I wouldn't even bother getting my hopes up if I were you," he said in a low tone. "What do you have to say about that?" he demanded trying to annoy me.

"Go to hell!" I declared. walking past him toward the stairs.

"What did you say to me?" he asked.

"You heard me. Go to hell." I said without turning around.

"Ryan, come apologize to your father!" my mom called after me. Without looking back, I went upstairs to my room. I didn't even bother to get something to eat. I was too depressed to eat. My sister was missing, and there was nothing I could do about it, except wait for her to come home. If she was going to come home.

**The next day...**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and my parents fighting downstairs again. I forced myself to get out of bed, put on my clothes and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi Ryan," My mom said as I entered the room.

"Hi Mom," I said giving her a hug and not even agknowleging my dad. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said walking over to the door. I opened it slowly.

"Hello Ryan," said the police officer outside the door.

"Uh, hello," I said.

"Good news," he said moving aside to reveal the blonde girl standing behind him. Sharpay.

"Oh my God!" I said taking a few steps forward and wrapping my arms around her tightly and rocking her back and forth.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked in worry.

"We found her sleeping on a bench in the city park," the officer shared.

"Mom, Dad! come quick!" I shouted into the house. My parents came running up to the door.

"Oh my God! Sharpay my baby!" my mom exclaimed shoving me aside and embracing Sharpay tightly.

"Oh, you're finally home my dad said walking back into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home officer," my mom said thankfully.

"No problem, have a good day Ma'am" he said walking back out to his car. My mom closed the door and lead Sharpay inside.

"Are you ok honey? Where were you? Are you tired? hungry? do you want to take the day off from school?" my mom asked her. But Sharpay didn't answer any of her questions, she jsut stood in silence as if she were in some sort of a trance. Sharpay stared across the room blankly at my Dad.

"Hello Sharpay," my dad said trying to act nice to her. Sharpay didn't reply and she walked past all of us and slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Sharpay! where are you going?" I asked folowing close behind her. Again she didn't reply.

"Sharpay, please talk to me," I pleaded folowing her to her room. She turned around and looked at me blankly. "Please tell me what's wrong, where did you go?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember where I was, all I remember is suddenly waking up in the park and now this," she spilled looking rather confused about the whole situation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I don't remember anything before that, I don't remember leaving the school, I don't remember any of it," she responded.

**Sharpay's POV**

Ryan looked at me as if I was crazy and shook his head.

"Gabriella and I were looking for you for a while yesterday," He shared.

"And," I prompted.

"And we were really worried about you," he told me.

"Yea well thanks, I mean even thought I have like no idea where I was up until this morning," I said trying to change my attitude.

"Hey, you're my sister, life just wouldn't be the same without you," he said.

"Were Mom and Dad worried?" I asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Well, Mom was. As for Dad, well I really don't know," He responded looking at his feet. "I was worried out of my mind I'll tell you that much," he said shifting his weight to his left foot. I smiled at him softly.

"I love you Ryan, even though sometimes I act like a jerk to you it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. You know that right?" I asked him.

"Yea Sharpay, I know I love you too," he said giving me a hug.

"You always make me feel better," I said.

"Hey that's what brothers are for," he told me. "Hey Shar?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you remember those poems we had to write in the seventh grade?"

"Yea, why?"

"Do you remember what mine said?"

"Not really. What did it say?" I asked in curiousity.

"If when you wake up in the morning, and the hurting is so great, you don't want to get out of bed and face a world of hate. If everything in life goes wrong and nothing you do seems right, just try a little harder and soon you'll see the light. For every person who had put you down and filled your life with pain, you must strive to achive greatness and show them you can win. For every dissapointment, for all the times you are let down, there will be a better moment and your life will turn around. Because everyone feels heartache and everyone feels pain, but only those who have true courage can get up and try again," He recited.

"That's beautiful Ryan," I said.

"I didn't write it for the assighnment, I wrote it for you," He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yea, because no matter what Dad or stupid people at school say to you, you always ignore them and move on. I thought everyone should be like you so I wrote that," He shared. I felt tears fall out of my eyes.

"I didn't know that," I choked.

"Well, now you do," He said smiling at me. "I wouldn't be able to live without you, I just want you to know that," he added. I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you either," I said looking into his icy blue eyes.

"So, you up to go to Troy's birthday party on Friday?" He asked.

"If you are so am I," I said.

"You don't mind if Gabriella joins us do you?" He asked. I tried to think of the words to say.

"Yea, I don't care," I lied.

"Ok good, because I already asked her if she would go with me, so maybe we can all hang out together," he offered.

"Yea, sounds good," I lied again.

"Well, Shar, I'm gonna go watch TV for a while, so I'll see you around ok?" He asked.

"Yea, see ya later," I said. He went down the hallway to his room and closed the door. I turned around and walked into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it behind me. I opened the top drawer and fished through it. I took out the sissors and pulled up my sleeve, feeling the cold metal drag bright red lines in my soft skin. I swallowed nervously, as I pulled the sissors away and started to make another bright red line.

_Gabriella is taking my brother away from me, _I thought as I dragged the sissors through my skin again and again.

**hsmgirl says: Ok so that's my chapter! for some reason it seems short, is it short? becuause I thought it was for some reason. Oh well maybe it's just me or something but anyway, make sure you drop me a review and tell me how you liked it! I really appriciate all your reviews, and again I thank you very much. Ok, well until the next chapter my friends! **

**Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hsmgirl says: Ok, first off, I want to thanks everyone for all the reviews, and I'm sorry to anyone I haven't replied to, I have been busy with final exams and such, because my high school has to have exams AFTER the Christmas break. Rolls eyes sometimes school can be so stupid. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and once again, sorry if I made any mistakes in my spelling and grammar my Dad still hasn't connected my laptop to the internet to get my Microsoft word, in fact maybe I'll ask him to do that later. Anyway, not much is going on except well... nothing. LOL. How are you guys doing? I would love to hear what's going on with you guys! So make sure you let me know! nods Ok well enough talk out of me for now, so here's chapter nine! enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Still Sharpay's POV**

I woke up the next morning noticing the new scars on my arm and wondering how I had gotten myself into this situation. _It's all Gabriella's fault, she should have just stayed with Troy, she's not good enough for my brother,_ I thought to myself. I slowly slipped out of bed and made my way down the stairs. _Why is it only Wednesday? _I asked myself as I poured myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. All of a sudden, my dad came walking into the room._ Oh no what does he want now?_ I asked myself. He walked up to me with a blank look on his face.

"Sharpay, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for all that I've done to you," he said looking to the floor. I knew he didn't mean it. I stared back expressionless.

"I'm sure you are," I said sarcastically.

"Sharpay, don't say that."

"I can say whatever I want I don't need you to tell me what to say."

"Shar look please I need to ask you something,"

"Don't call me Shar"

" Ok Sharpay, I want to take you out next week shopping, you know to apologize for what I did," he offered. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Buying things for me isn't going to make me forgive you," I told him.

"I know, but I just want you to trust me again,"

"Well buying me things isn't going to work," I said walking over to the table with my bowl of cereal. I accidentally tipped the bowl the wrong way causing it to spill all over the kitchen floor and the front of my shirt. I closed my eyes and waited for my dad to start yelling at me.

"Sharpay! What's your problem? Don't you know how to carry a bowl of cereal across the room like a normal person?" he demanded while walking over and grasping my wrist tightly.

"Ow stop!" I pleaded trying to remove his hand from my wrist.

"What did I tell you about spilling food on the floors? Did you pay for this house Sharpay? I told you to be careful when you carry food across the room!" he yelled while tightening his grip on my wrist.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I explained.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" he declared.

"I could say the same thing to you!" I yelled in his face still trying to pull my wrist out of his hand.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said that I could say the same thing to you becuase all you do is apologize but I know you never mean it!" I exclaimed.

"I told you not to give me back talk Sharpay," he said gripping my wrist even tighter.

"Let go! Stop please!" I pleaded pulling on my arm. He released my arm while I was pulling on it, causing me to fall backwards on the floor.

"Now clean up this mess!" he yelled, walking off in another direction leaving me lying on the floor.

"Shar? are you ok?" a familiar voice said. I looked up.

"Yes, Ryan I'm fine," I said sitting up.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered holding out his hand.

"So much for thinking that Mom and Dad were going to be nice to me today huh?" I said as he pulled me up. Ryan laughed.

"Yea, I guess some things never change," he said. "So, what's with the spilled cereal all over the floor?" He asked. I sighed.

"Another Dad attack I guess you could call it," I replied nodding.

"Let me help you clean this up," Ryan said getting a dishrag out of a kitchen drawer and tossing it to me.

"So what happened in this 'Dad attack' anyway?" Ryan asked getting out another rag and walking over.

"Well, he thinks buying me things is going to make me forgive him. Nothing new," I said as I started to wipe some of the cereal off the floor.

"You know he's not ever going to mean it Shar, why don't you just do it to make him happy? I don't want to see you get hurt again," he said. I saw his eyes wander over to the cuts on my wrist.

"Shar, what happened to your arm?" He asked pausing from his work. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Um, the cat scratched me again," I said quickly.

"Oh, well are you sure Dad didn't do that?" he asked curiously.

"No, he didn't," I responded.

"Ok, I was just worried about you is all," he said.

"Ryan, you don't have to worry about me I'm not worth worrying about," I mumbled.

"Hey, don't say that. I love you Shar don't forget that ok? This isn't about me and Gabriella is it?"

"No I'm just afraid I won't see you that much anymore is all."

"Sharpay, no matter what happens you are my number one girl you know that," he said looking at me sincerely. I bit my lip to keep from crying and nodded.

"Yea, just that time you forgot me at the school was just... I don't know weird," I said.

"Hey, I know I shouldn't have done that but it was an accident ok?"

"Ok."

"Will you look at the time? We need to get ready for school," he said taking the rags and putting them in the sink.

"Ok, I'll be back in twenty minutes," I said running up the stairs to my room.

When we arrived at school, people that I had never met before were running up to me and asking me where I was and that they were so glad I was ok, and a bunch of other weird things that made me wonder if I was in Hollywood or something. We walked into Mrs. Darbus' room fashionably late as usual. Ryan walked over to Gabriella and greeted her with a kiss. I felt a bit of jealousy rise within me, and quickly shook it away as I sat down.

"Hey Sharpay, how are you doing? Are you ok?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see Troy standing there.

"Oh, hey Troy," I said casually.

"So are you ok? I mean you were missing for a little while there," he questioned.

"Yea, I'm good Troy, thanks," I replied.

"That's good. So, are you coming to my party on Friday?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be there," I assured him.

"Great, so I guess I'll be seeing you there," he said.

"I guess I will," I said in return. Troy smiled and sat down in his chair. Then the thought occurred to me, maybe Troy Bolton wasn't so bad after all. Maybe just maybe. I looked over to Gabriella and Ryan who were engaging in a quiet conversation and tried to keep myself from getting too upset as Mrs. Darbus went into another long lecture.

When lunch came around, I dreaded sitting down and eating with Ryan and his perfect little girlfriend that was so innocent and good, and hear that annoying laugh of hers. I sat down at our usual table and tried to ignore the school's new it couple as they had been called recently and just ate my lunch without socializing.

**Gabriella's POV**

I saw a depressed look on Sharpay's face as I ate my lunch and talked with Ryan. I wondered where had she gone and why. And she hadn't said a word to me all day, which was rare. She looked up at me with an expression of hate in her eyes. What had I done to her to make her hate me? When the lunch bell rang, Ryan walked me to class and the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly as far as my classes went, but after school, I had another thing coming.

Sharpay made her way through the crowd as the last bell rang and strutted up to me.

"Look Gabriella, I think that it's time to let go of Ryan now. You and I both know that this thing between you two isn't going to work," she said looking into my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I love Ryan and he loves me," I said looking at her in confusion.

"Well then, if he loves you so much, then why did he tell me that I was the number one girl in his life hmm?" she asked. I frowned.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous and you don't want me to go out with Ryan," I said shuffling my feet.

"Um no actually I happen to be telling the truth," she said looking at be evilly.

"I think there's enough room in his heart for both of us Sharpay, so let's not fight over this," I pleaded.

"Well, I think there's only enough room for me, I'm his sister he's supposed to love me the most anyway," she exclaimed.

"Yes but he should be able to have a girlfriend shouldn't he?" I asked. She pushed me up against the lockers.

"Listen, just stay away from my brother and we'll be just fine, ok?" she growled.

"No, I can't do that Sharpay," I said trying to walk away. She grabbed my sleeve, pulling me backwards, causing the other students around us to stare.

"But I think you should or else," She said grasping the collar of my shirt and pushing me up against the lockers again.

"Sharpay don't... please," I said.

"I mean it Montez, stay away from my brother or else," she snarled.

"Sharpay! What are you doing?" Ryan asked running up to us. "Let go of her!" he said to Sharpay, pulling her hands away form me. "Are you all right?" he asked me. I nodded. He turned to Sharpay. "What were you thinking?" he demanded looking at her angrily. She said nothing and walked the other way.

"What did she say to you?" he asked me.

"She said that I needed to stay away from you and that she was your number one girl," I told him. He looked at me sadly.

"Don't worry, she's just jealous is all, don't take her seriously, she won't do anything, she's just mad," he informed me.

"She like attacked me though! Isn't that enough?" I demanded.

"Ok, ok don't worry I'll talk to her," he assured me.

"Ok, I'll see you later then," I said.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Ryan asked as I started to walk away. I smiled to myself and walked back over to him and gently planted a kiss on his lips.

"There you go," I said hugging him.

"Bye Gabs, I'll talk to you later," he told me as I made my way out the front doors of the school.

My mom greeted me as I walked into the house.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Good. Troy's not my boyfriend anymore in case you haven't noticed," I said.

"Really? What happened?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore. Besides, Ryan is my boyfriend now."

"Really? I thought you and the Evans twins didn't get along very well."

"Well, I get along with Ryan now."

"But not the girl? Oh what's her name?"

"Her name is Sharpay, and she pretty much hates me even more than she did before."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm dating her boyfriend," I answered frowning.

"Well, don't worry, she'll get used to having you around after a while," My mom assured me smiling.

"We'll see," I said.

"Don't worry Gabi, everything will work itself out," she said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded. My mom always made me feel better.

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework," I said walking towards the stairs.

"Ok, see you in a while," my mom yelled after me.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring loudly. I knocked it off my nightstand, causing it to silence immediately. I got out of bed, my eyes still closed, and went to go get dressed for school. I came down the stairs and quickly ate breakfast, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door leaving a good-bye note to my mom who was still sleeping.

When I arrived at the school, I went to drop off my things at my locker and then began looking for Ryan, but instead, I ran into Troy.

**Troy's POV**

I walked out of the gym and saw Gabriella walking down the halls, apparently looking for someone. I decided to try to apologize yet again.

"Hey Gabriella!" I shouted waving. She pretended to ignore me. I walked up to her quickly.

"What do you want Troy?" she demanded glaring at me.

"I want to apologize," I said looking at her sincerely.

"Well, apologize all you want, it won't do any good," she said turning away. I followed her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about forgetting our anniversary. And you were right about me only remembering my games, I'm really sorry," I said.

"Well, that's great that you're sorry, but you're too late Troy. Ryan and I are going out now," she said in return.

"I know that, but I need to talk to you," I said.

"What do you want to talk about now?" she asked.

"Are you very friendly with Sharpay?" I asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not. Why?"

"Because I want to ask her out when she comes to my party tomorrow," I said. Gabriella stopped walking.

"You want to what?"

"I want to ask her to go out with me. Do you think she'd want to?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"I don't know how do you plan on asking her?" Gabriella asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Because, I'm a girl and I know if it sounds good or not, so just tell me what you're going to say to her," Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Well, I was thinking something like this: "Sharpay, will you go out with me?" what do you think?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Troy, that's not romantic listen, I'll help you out if you want," she said.

"What's the catch?" I asked. Gabriella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Stop trying to apologize to me, I already know you're sorry," she said. I smiled and held my hand up for her to give me a high five. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"And none of that," she said lowering my arm. "Ok, so here's what we do..." she started off.

I walked into Mrs. Darbus's room after talking with Gabriella about how I was going to ask Sharpay out the next day. I smiled at Sharpay from across the room and walked over to her.

"How's it goin' Sharpay?" I asked her smiling.

"Good, thanks," she said giving me a smile. I looked over to Gabriella who was holding hands with Ryan across the room and gave her a thumbs up. She gave me a thumbs up in return.

"So Sharpay, are you going to my party tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, yea I think so. Why?" she questioned.

"Oh, well I was just wondering. So, I'll see you then?" I asked.

"Uh, yea sounds good," she said smiling at me.

"Great. Oh and by the way, you look very nice today," I complemented.

"Oh, thank you Troy," she said. I sat down in my seat quickly as Mrs. Darbus entered the room.

"Dude, Troy are you hitting on Sharpay?" Chad asked me in a whisper.

"What? No, I was just wondering if she was going to my party is all," I said. Chad sighed.

"Good, because I was going to have to smack you if you said that you actually liked Sharpay," Chad chucked.

"Mr. Danforth! Your talking is interrupting my class of the arts! now I suggest you be quiet!" Mrs. Darbus demanded.

"Sorry Ma'am I was just reminding Troy about how interesting the theatre is," Chad said.

"Very funny Mr. Danforth, that will be detention for you," she said smiling. Chad made a shocked face. I laughed silently.

"But Ma'am, I have to go to basketball practice! I can't miss it or I'll be kicked off the team!" Chad exclaimed in horror.

"Well Mr. Danforth, you should've thought about that before you decided to talk to Mr. Bolton," Mrs. Darbus proclaimed and turned around to write something on the chalkboard. Chad scoffed in disbelief.

"I wonder why I even stay in this school," Chad muttered under his breath. I smiled to myself.

When the bell rang, Chad stayed after and I moved on to basketball practice, reviewing my plans to ask Sharpay out on the way there.

**Hsmgirl says: Ok well there's my chapter! And for some reason, it seems short. Is it? because I don't know it just feels like it was shorter than it should've been or something. I don't know. But anyway, was it good? did you guys like it? Let me know what you thought! Ok, well until next time my friends! Have a good week! Oh and thanks again for the reviews you guys are the shizz!**

**XOXOXO**

**Hsmgirl92**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hsmgirl says: Ok everyone guess what? I finally got Microsoft word on my laptop yay! So there shouldn't be that many errors now, so I'm sorry for all the previous mistakes I made in my other chapters I am actually thinking of editing my first two. Should I? Because now that I look back on them, they look really crappy. Anyway, here's chapter 10 enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Still Troy's POV**

The rest of the school day seemed to go by pretty fast. I told Gabriella to meet me after class so I could tell her how the plan was going, so I rushed over to her last class of the day. Ryan and her were talking as I walked up.

"Gabriella, hey. Ok so far our plan is working out very nicely. Sharpay said that she was coming to the party," I said walking up to her. Ryan exchanged glances with Gabriella.

"Ok Troy, that's good. Uh, now all you have to do is wait I suppose," Gabriella said smiling.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" asked Ryan.

"Don't worry Ry, I'm just helping out Troy, he wants to ask Sharpay out, so I told him what to say to her," Gabriella said to him.

"Oh ok," said Ryan, still looking rather confused with the whole situation.

"Now we'll be able to spend more time together," She said to Ryan kissing him on the cheek.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ryan said.

"Uh, well thanks for all your help Gabriella," I said. "So, I'll see you at the party tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, we'll be there," Ryan said looking at Ryan and then back at me.

"Ok, see ya later then Gabriella. Bye Ryan," I said turning to walk out of the school. My plan was working perfectly.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched as Troy walked away, and wondering what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" I asked Gabriella.

"Relax Ry, I told you. He wanted to ask Sharpay out and I was just giving him some pointers is all," Gabriella said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked at me sincerely, and moved a little closer.

"How in the world could I choose Troy over someone as cute as you?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. I guess you know because of the whole Twinkle Towne thing and all..."

"Hey, you listen and you listen good. There is absolutely nothing going on between Troy and me. Ok?" She asked.

"Ok," I said.

"Good, because I want to take you to my house and meet my mom," she said.

"Ok, I guess that's good, let me just call Sharpay and tell her that I'm going to your house ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Go ahead," she said. I took out my sidekick 3 and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Shar, it's me, I'm going to Gabriella's and I just wanted to tell you to make sure you wouldn't get worried ok?" I asked.

"Yea ok," she said.

"Ok, so tell Mom that I should be back by nine ok?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll tell her. What are you two doing over there anyway? Do I even want to know?" she asked. I laughed into the phone.

"No Shar, it's nothing like that, I'm just meeting her mom is all," I responded.

"Ok, just making sure lover boy," Sharpay said.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight ciao," I said.

"Ciao," said sharpay. I hung up the phone and turned to Gabriella.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll drive."

"Sounds good," I said linking my arm with hers.

We arrived at Gabriella's house around 4:30. Gabriella opened the door and we walked in.

"Mom! There's someone I want you to meet!" Gabriella called. Mrs. Montez came out of the kitchen

"Hi sweetie," she said kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

"And who's this?" she asked looking at me. I smiled at her brightly.

"Ryan Evans," I said leaning forward to shake her hand.

"Ah, so you're Ryan," she said shaking my hand. "Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," I replied.

"So, are you two hungry? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Sure Mom," said Gabriella.

"Ok, I'll make you two some smoothies," Mrs. Montez said leading Gabriella and I into the kitchen. "Sit down, please," she told us. I pulled out a chair for Gabriella who smiled and sat down.

"You are quite the gentleman aren't you Ryan?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Uh, yea I guess I am," I said in return as Mrs. Montez put the fruits into the blender.

"So, how is your sister doing Ryan? I heard that she went missing for a day," Mrs. Montez said.

"Um, she's doing good, thanks," I replied.

"Good, good that's nice to hear," Said Mrs. Montez. I nodded in reply. Mrs. Montez brought the smoothies over to the table and set them down in front of us.

"Thanks Mom," Gabriella told her, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Yea, these are very good Mrs. Montez," I said after taking a sip of mine.

"Well, you two are very welcome," Mrs. Montez, told us.

"Well Gabs, Id' better get going or Sharpay and my parents will be worried," I told Gabriella after finishing my drink.

"Ok, let me walk you out," Gabriella said getting up from the table.

"It was very nice to meet you Ryan, I hope to see you again," Mrs. Montez said shaking my hand once again.

"And you too Mrs. Montez. Oh and thanks so much for the smoothie, it was the best one I've ever tasted," I complemented.

"Thank you Ryan. Bye!" she said as Gabriella walked me out the door.

"Wow, your mother is like a saint!" I whispered to Gabriella as the door closed.

"Well, now you know where I get it from," Gabriella said entwining her fingers with mine as we stopped at my car.

"I guess so," I said inching my lips closer to hers and placing my hands on her hips. She gently pressed her lips against mine, and then quickly pulled away.

"My mom is probably watching us," she whispered in my ear. I laughed quietly.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart," I said giving her one last kiss before getting into my car.

"Ok, bye love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said getting into the car. Gabriella waved good-bye as I started the car and drove away.

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched as my boyfriend drove down the street and pulled into his driveway. I walked back inside the house and discovered my mom standing right there.

"Well, he's a cute one Gabi," she said raising her eyebrows. I blushed.

"Yea he is isn't he?" I asked rhetorically. My mom smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"So what you do you want for dinner Gabi?"

"Um, surprise me," I shouted as I ran up the stairs to do my homework, only I wasn't doing my homework. I took out my journal and started to write in it.

_March 13th _

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today was good, except for the fact that Sharpay tried to attack me in the hallway and told me to stay away from Ryan. She is starting to really get on my nerves. I mean, I helped save her life and she gets mad at me what's up with that? I really don't understand why she doesn't want me to be with her brother. Probably because he's all that she has, but don't worry, soon she'll be going out with Troy and she won't bother Ryan and me so much. Well that is if my plan works properly, which it should. Other than that, I took Ryan to meet my mom today that went well he told me that she was a saint. I guess that's good. And Mom said that he was a cute one so she likes him. Anyway I'd better be going now, Mom says dinner is almost ready and I'm supposed to be doing my homework so I'll talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

I closed my journal, put it away and ran down the stairs for dinner.

"Oh, good you finally came I made your favorite," she said pointing to the spaghetti on the table. I laughed silently, remembering how I had dumped that plate of spaghetti on Troy's head the night that we broke up and sat down at the table.

**Sharpay's POV**

I felt the cold metal dragging a bright red line through my pale cream colored skin and felt a feeling of relief wash through my body as I made another mark with the scissors. All of a sudden, I heard a door close down stairs. I lifted the scissors from my arm quickly and dropped them on the counter in fear. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and then the sound of the door opening.

"Sharpay, I just wanted to let you know I'm home…" Ryan started as he entered the room. I gasped and tossed the scissors aside and hid my arm behind my back even though I was almost sure that it wouldn't do any good.

"Shar, what are you doing?" Ryan said, his voice quivering. I looked to my feet knowing that lying wasn't going to do any good.

"Sharpay, why are the scissors all bloody?" he asked gesturing toward the metal lying on the white tile floor. I didn't reply once again.

"Sharpay, let me see your arm," Ryan demanded. I looked up innocently trying to find the right words to say.

"Sharpay, let me see your arm," Ryan said a little louder. I shook my head. He walked over and tried to grasp my arm from behind my back. I held it in its place. But he finally pulled it behind my back. He took one look at my arm and his face went pale.

"Sharpay… what did you do?" he gasped. I shook my head feeling warm tears sting my eyes.

"You weren't exactly supposed to find out about that," I stuttered.

"Sharpay why are you doing this to yourself?" Ryan asked, his eyes beginning to water. I shook my head and said nothing.

"Sharpay, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Ryan whispered. "Why are you doing this anyway? Does it like feel good or something?" Ryan asked franticly. I bit my lip to keep from crying, but the tears still stung my eyes. Ryan wiped some tears away from his eyes with his hand.

"What is this about Sharpay?" he asked looking at me sadly.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me," I said.

"Well it sure looks like something to me Sharpay! Those cuts all over your arm sure don't look like nothing to me!" He said grabbing my shoulder. I shook his hand away and frowned.

"You weren't exactly supposed to find out," I mumbled. Ryan looked at me sorrowfully.

"You're better than this Shar, and you know it that's what hurts the most," Ryan said. I nodded.

"I just know that Gabriella is trying to take you away and then you're never going to pay attention to me anymore," I exclaimed.

"So what? That means you come home and start to self-destruct because I have a girlfriend and you can't deal with it? You're better than this and you know it," Ryan said looking at me miserably.

"I just don't like to see you with other girls," I said.

"Well Sharpay, you need to get used to it, because I love Gabriella. And what the hell makes you think that I would never pay attention to you anymore? Let's not forget that I've always been there for you when you had your problems, can't you just accept Gabriella? She's not trying to hurt you in any way, so just try to get along with her please," Ryan pleaded. I felt silent sobs shake my whole body as I sank down to the floor.

"But, I just know that she doesn't love you," I tried to convince him. He sat down next to me.

"Sharpay, listen to me when I say this, I love you and I will never ever just forget about you. You mean the world to me and you know it," Ryan said softly. I nodded.

"You mean the world to me too Ryan, and I just don't want you to get hurt," I cried.

"I'm not going to get hurt, I promise you that, now please try not to be jealous of Gabriella and I, we love each other and I'm really happy. That should make you happy if I'm happy," Ryan said.

"I guess I didn't see it that way," I replied.

"Now, let's talk about this," he said reaching for the scissors.

"You're not going to do this anymore," he said, getting up and dropping the scissors in the sink.

"I just don't even know why I even do this," I said.

"Do what?"

"Stay alive. There's like no point! I would be better off if I was dead," Ryan looked at me in alarm and quickly sat down next to me again.

"Sharpay, don't you ever say that again or even think that. Do you understand me?" he demanded, clutching my arm. I nodded in endorsement.

"Now I have to remove every sharp object from your room, that includes your earrings too," he pointed out. I frowned.

"Go ahead, I don't care," I mumbled.

"Sharpay, I love you and you know that, I can't let you do this to yourself," He said putting his hand on my face. I felt tears well up in my eyes again. Ryan kissed me on the forehead and got up and held out his hand. I gripped his hand firmly, and he pulled me up.

"Ry, do me a favor,"

"What?"

"Just don't tell Mom and Dad about this ok?"

"Ok, Shar I won't" Ryan assured me.

"Now, are you ready to go eat?" He asked me.

"Yea," I said.

"Good, because Mom made spaghetti and meatballs, your favorite," he said. I smiled.

"Yum, sounds good," I said.

"Now give me a smile," he encouraged. I smiled brightly and he smiled back.

"That's my little sister," he said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, you and I both know that I'm the older one," I argued.

"You just keep on thinking that Shar," Ryan said smiling as we strolled down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Hsmgirl says: Alrighty, a whole 2,421 words even though it seems short but it's not. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to drop me a review before you go! By the way, I now have 69 reviews! Thanks so much guys! You're so awesome! Well, until next time my friends!**

**Hsmgirl92 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hsmgirl says: Hey everyone! Well how is everybody doing? Good I hope. Well here is chapter 11, and yes it is the Troypay Chapter. Anyway I hope you like it! Oh and don't forget to check out my new oneshot,_ the girl next door,_ which is also a Troypay, so make sure you check that out Ok? Ok. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Still Sharpay's POV**

I woke up the next morning and remembered that it was Friday, and I quickly hopped out of bed and started looking through my walk in closet for something to wear to school. I finally picked out a denim mini skirt, a green button down shirt and a pair of flats. I curled my hair and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Ryan was sitting at the table eating a pop tart when I came into the room.

"Hi Sharpay," He acknowledged me.

"Hey Ryan," I responded, getting a bowl out of the cupboard.

"You ready for the party today?" he asked me.

"Yea, I guess," I responded.

"Just don't try to beat Gabriella up again," he recommended. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea sure," I said. Ryan looked at me simply.

"I love your sarcasm," Ryan pointed out. I smiled to myself.

"Sarcasm is my middle name," I said. Ryan laughed. I sat down next to him at the table with my food.

"Like I haven't figured that one out," he joked.

When we finished our breakfasts, we got our school things and Ryan drove us both to the school. We entered the school and found Gabriella talking with Troy. Ryan smiled brightly.

"Why in the world are you smiling? Bolton is talking to your girlfriend," I told him.

"Yea, I know," he said. We walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs," Ryan said as we walked up to them.

"Hi Ryan," she said and planted a kiss on his lips. I rolled my eyes as they started talking sweetly to each other. Troy looked over to me.

"Hey Sharpay, you look very nice today," he complemented me. I blushed.

"Thanks Troy, you're sweet," I told him.

"So… how is basketball going?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, good I guess the season is almost over," he explained.

"Really? How many games do you have left?" I asked him.

"Like two or three I think," Troy said nodding.

"Cool, I'll have to come and watch sometime," I said.

"Oh, yea I would appreciate that," Troy said,"

"Well, we'd better get to class before Darbus has a fit, or worse takes away our cell phones," I suggested. Troy nodded.

"I can walk you there if you want… I mean, since we're in the same class and all," Troy laughed.

"Ok," I said walking beside him. I saw Gabriella and Ryan who were still talking and holding hands with each other

"Excuse me for a moment," I told Troy as I walked over to them.

"Hey lovebirds, it's time to go," I commanded them. Gabriella rolled her eyes annoyingly and looked at Ryan who shrugged.

"Ok let' go Gabs," he said to her. I smirked and walked back over to Troy.

"Now we can walk to class," I said walking next to him with Ryan and Gabriella walking close behind.

**Ryan's POV**

Gabriella's hand slipped into mine as we walked down the hallway.

"I think our plan is working," Gabriella said to me in a singsong voice. I smiled.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. "Just look at them! How can you not think that they're totally into each other?" Gabriella grinned evilly.

"What's that evil smile all about?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt like doing it," she said laughing as we walked into the classroom and sat down. I noticed Troy and Sharpay sharing a conversation across the room. I smiled to myself. It seemed like that was the happiest she had been in weeks. There was no doubt that she liked him too.

The school day seemed to fly by that day, and Sharpay seemed really exited about the party as it inched closer. When school ended, Sharpay, Gabriella and I walked out to the parking lot.

"Why don't you go wait in the car while I walk Gabriella to hers," I suggested to Sharpay.

"If I must. But you better hurry up," she ordered, walking over to the car. Gabriella giggled as we walked away.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret like that from her," I told Gabriella.

"I know, especially when she's being so friendly with Troy already," Gabriella said.

"Well they'll be more than friendly tonight," I said raising my eyebrows. Gabriella giggled as we approached the car.

"You are so funny," she said to me.

"That's me," I said. She laughed again.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tonight, let's call it six," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours then," she said. She gave me a quick kiss and opened her car door.

"I love you," she said getting in.

"I love you too Gabs," I said closing the door for her. I walked across the parking lot and got into my car with Sharpay sitting in the passenger seat, reapplying her makeup and turned on the car.

"We need to go shopping," she said.

"Sharpay, don't you have enough clothes already?" I asked. She paused for a moment.

"No. Besides, I need something nice to wear tonight," she said to me," I sighed.

"All right, but we can only stay out for twenty-five minutes because I told Gabriella I would pick her up at six," I said.

"Then why are we sitting around here?" Sharpay asked. I shrugged.

"Well, let's go then," she told me.

We walked out of the store exactly on time, with Sharpay's party dress. We drove home and it took the both of us up until 5:45 to get ready to go. Sharpay walked down the stairs wearing a short pink dress and a pair of white heels, and her bangs pinned on the top of her head.

"You look awesome Shar," I complemented. She grinned.

"I know," she said walking up to me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You bet, let's get out of here," I said grabbing my car keys as Sharpay followed me out the door excitedly. We drove a few houses down to Gabriella's and I jumped out of the car and walked briskly up to the door. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Montez came to the door.

"Hi Ryan, let me get Gabriella," she said turning around to call Gabriella. Gabriella walked into the room wearing a light blue dress that came just above her knees and a pair of white heels. She smiled at me shyly.

"You kids have fun," Mrs. Montez told us.

"We will," said Gabriella giving her mother a kiss good bye. Mrs. Montez closed the door and Gabriella and I walked our to the car.

"You look beautiful," I told her. She blushed.

"Thank you Ryan, you're sweet," she said kissing me on the cheek. I opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Hi Sharpay, you look great!" she told Sharpay. Sharpay forced a smile and thanked her. I smiled and we drove to Troy's house a few blocks down.

We got out of the car, hearing the music blasting all the way form outside the house. Gabriella linked her arm with mine and the three of us strolled up to the door. Sharpay rang the doorbell and we waited patiently for someone to come and answer. Troy came to the door dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys, come on in," he greeted us.

"Hey Sharpay, you look really nice," Troy complemented.

"Thanks Troy, you look nice too," She said in return. Troy grinned ear to ear.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come in!" Troy said opening the door wider, gesturing for us to come in. Gabriella and I walked in, our arms still linked together. Everyone from school was there. I had never seen so many people at one party before.

**Troy's POV**

I let Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella into the house I couldn't get over how good Sharpay looked.

"Sharpay," I called. She turned around.

"Yes Troy?"

"Do you want to hang out with me for a while?" I asked nervously, waiting for her to insult me or something. She hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Sure Troy," she said.

"Great," I said.

"So Troy, how does it feel to be seventeen?" Sharpay asked me as we walked into the kitchen. I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Not really any different," I answered. She nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Just water is good," She told me.

"Ok," I said filling up a plastic cup with water. I gave it to her. She smiled at me brightly her eyes twinkling.

"Thanks Troy," she said taking a sip.

"Sharpay, will you come with me? I want to ask you something," I told her.

"What do you want to ask me?" she requested.

"Just come with me ok?" I told her. She shrugged.

"Ok, Troy but I can't see why you can't just ask me whatever you're going to ask me here," she said. I smiled and took her hand and led her outside to the back yard.

"Troy… what are you doing?" she asked looking confused.

"Sharpay, I always wanted to tell you this, but I've never quite had the courage to…" I began. She looked at me weirdly.

"What are you saying Troy?" she asked. I looked at her sincerely and put my hand on her shoulder. I started to sing.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look the other way._

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

'_cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know,_

_this feeling's taking control of me_

_and I can't help it._

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know._

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say._

_Do you want me to have the feelings_

_And look the other way._

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it._

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know._

_The emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I waited so long_

_Looking back, I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken._

_I'm waiting here…been waiting here._

_Just so you know, _

_This feeling's taking control of me,_

_And I can't help it._

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now._

_Thought you should know,_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to._

_Just gotta say it all before I go,_

_Just so you know."_

Sharpay looked as if she wanted to cry and nodded.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I did Sharpay, I really like you, I just never wanted to tell you because I thought you would just reject me," I said. Sharpay wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"So, Sharpay, do you want to go out sometime?" I asked. She ran over to me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Yes, yes, yes, Troy I really do," she mumbled sobbing silently. I stroked her hair gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled through her tears.

"Nothing, it's just that nobody has ever done something like that for me," She stuttered.

"Well, now someone has," I said. She nodded. I heard a slow song start to play on the stereo in the house.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"Sure Troy, I'd like that," she said putting her hands on my shoulders. I put my hands on her hips and we moved slowly to the slow rhythm of the music. She looked up and smiled at me softly, and I smiled back at her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. We remained speechless as the song wore on slowly, I felt as if we were out there for an eternity, but in reality it had only been about eight or nine minutes. The stars shined brightly as we moved slowly in a circle on the damp grass. The song slowly came to an end and we drifted apart. I held out my hand and she took it slowly. I led her back into the house. Ryan and Gabriella who were standing close by smiled as we entered the house, fingers entwined.

All of a sudden Chad ran up to me and broke the silence.

"Troy, Dude, something's wrong," he said franticly.

"Ok, Chad calm down, now tell me what happened," I told him. Sharpay looked from Chad to me.

"Just come here and look at this," Chad said panting and leading us to the front of the house and gestured toward the window. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she said I felt as if I couldn't move. The window was shattered and there was a note stuck to it. Sharpay plucked it off and read it out loud.

"It says, look outside," Sharpay read. The three of us looked out the window and Sharpay gasped at what she saw I felt as if my whole body had gone numb. It was a body, but the question was, who is it?

**Hsmgirl says: DUN DUN DUN, oh the suspense! And you guys have to wait a whole week to see what happens next mwahaha! I feel so evil. Anyway, did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know with your reviews! Until next time my friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hsmgirl says: Alright, well how is everyone? Good I hope? I'm so sorry I took a long time to update my dad kept stealing the computer away so I didn't even get a chance to check my email for like three days so I'm sorry about that. Well here is chapter 12, and I want to let everyone know that there is going to be 15 chapters in this story plus an epilogue, just to let you know. But anyway, I bought Ashley Tisdale's new CD yesterday, it's so the shizz! You guys have to buy it if you haven't already because it's really awesome! But anyway, here's chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**Sharpay's POV**

The three of us gaped out the window trying to figure out what had happened.

"Who is that?" I asked breaking the silence. Troy looked scared.

"I don't know," He replied.

"We have to go see who it is," Chad said.

"I'll do it, who knows, they might just be passed out," I said. Pushing past Troy and Chad and out the front door. My heart raced as I approached the person lying in the grass. I inched closer afraid of what I was going to see. I knelt down next to the person, realizing that it was a girl. I gulped as I turned her over and then I saw her face and I couldn't breathe. It was Taylor McKessie. I felt an icy chill inch up my spine and sat there not knowing what to do.

"Troy!" I screamed. He came running out onto the lawn. I managed to get up and run towards him sobbing. I ran into him and he hugged me close.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" He asked cradling me in his arms. I gulped.

"Taylor…" I whispered. Troy looked at me in confusion.

"What about her?" Troy questioned.

"That's her," I stammered, pointing to her.

"Calm down Sharpay, did you take her pulse?"

"No, but I know she's dead," I cried.

"How?"

"She has a big wound on her head and on her leg, and a bunch of bruises and…"

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, let me go look," He said gently pulling away. He walked over to Taylor and he looked as if he was going to throw up and cry at the same time. He ran back over to me.

"Sharpay, we have to tell Chad and the others," He said.

"But we can't…"

"They deserve to know too," He said. I nodded slowly.

"We have to call the police," I said.

"We will, as soon as we get everyone out of the house,"

"No Troy, this can't wait," I told him. He sighed and took his cell phone out of his pocket and punched in three digits.

"Hello 911, this is an emergency. There's a dead girl in my front yard," He said. "Yes, she's dead. Yes I know her; she is my friend's girlfriend. Ok, thanks so much," Troy said hanging up.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," he told me.

"We have to tell Chad," I reminded him.

"Tell me what?" Chad asked walking up to us.

"No, Chad you can't go over there," I told him.

"Why not? Who is it?" he demanded.

"You just can't" Troy said.

"Look, dude, I don't know what the big deal is I mean…" He stopped cold as he walked up to her. He gasped in horror.

"T…T…Taylor?" he mumbled falling on his knees. "No, this isn't happening! Tell me this isn't happening! She was here I saw her at school and she was fine! Tell me she's not dead just tell me she's not dead!" Chad sobbed, looking at Taylor's lifeless body lying in the grass.

"Chad, calm down…" Troy started.

"No Troy! I won't calm down! I love her! I want to know who did this and why!" he bawled.

"Chad, don't worry, the police will be here soon and they're going to take care of everything…" I explained trying to calm him down.

"No, no, no, no! It's not going to be ok!" he yelled. The police drove up to the house and an officer got out, with a flashlight in his hand.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked striding up to us.

"Taylor's dead!" Chad yelled.

"Ok, just calm down now, do you know who might have done this?" the officer asked.

"No, but we found a note in the broken window," I told him.

"Can I see it?" he questioned. I nodded and went to get the note and brought it back and handed it to him.

"This is very interesting, it seems as thought whoever did this knows who you are. Well whichever one of you that lives here that is," the officer explained.

"I live here, my name is Troy Bolton," Said Troy. "I was having my birthday party and they probably did it during the party and figured that we wouldn't notice," Troy explained.

"Well, the first thing we need to do here is get all these kids out of the house, except for the ones who know her the best," the officer told us.

"Ok, we'll go do that then," Troy, responded.

"Sharpay, you go get Gabriella and Ryan while I clear out the rest of the house," Troy ordered.

"Ok," I replied running into the house quickly.

"Ryan! Gabriella! Come quick!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo off the walls. Gabriella and Ryan came running up to me.

"Shar, what is it?" Ryan asked worriedly. I grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Something happened," I told him.

"What?"

"Just come with me, you too Gabriella," I said. Gabriella looked from me to Ryan nervously. I walked briskly ahead with them trailing close behind. I ran out onto the front lawn as people poured out of the house trying to see what was going on.

"Go on go home everyone, there's nothing to see here," The officer announced waving the kids out to their cars.

"Would someone like to share with us what's going on here?" Ryan asked as he and Gabriella approached Taylor's body.

"Oh my God," Gabriella said as she stopped in her tracks. "Taylor? No, no way, this isn't happening, no," Gabriella exclaimed sinking down to the ground. Ryan looked too shocked to even speak. Gabriella was on her knees sobbing. Ryan knelt beside her and tried to comfort her.

"This is all my fault," Gabriella cried. "I treated her badly and now she's dead!" she wept. Ryan put his arms around her and she cried bitterly into his shoulder.

**Gabriella's POV**

I felt my whole body shake with sobs as Ryan held me close and tried to calm me down.

"This is all my fault," I cried. Ryan shook his head.

"No, Gabs it's not you're fault," he said.

"Yes it is! If her and I hadn't had that argument, she would've been here with us, but someone know she's dead and it's all because of me," I whimpered. Sharpay leaned her head on Troy's shoulder while Chad was still on the ground, his face buried in his hands. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the ambulance came to take Taylor away. They covered her with a white sheet and the thought finally hit me that she was really dead. I cried even harder.

"Gabriella, it's ok it's all going to be ok," Ryan said putting his hands on my face. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not it's just not," I whined through my tears. The ambulance drove off with Taylor in it and I felt like I wanted to die. I breathed in slowly.

"Ryan, I want to go home," I whispered. He nodded.

"I know, I know, I'll take you," he said getting up. I pushed myself up and he took my hand in his.

"You should call your mom and tell her what happened and that you'll be home soon," he suggested.

"Yea," I said taking my phone out of my pocket and dialed my home number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom, I'm coming home," I sobbed into the phone.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Taylor's… dead," I whimpered.

"W…what?" she asked. I cried even more.

"I'll be home in a few minutes, bye," I said hanging up the phone.

"Gabriella, I 'm really sorry about Taylor," Ryan told me.

"Thanks Ryan, I am too. But I just know it's my fault, she was my closest friend and if her and I hadn't had that fight she would've been here with me at the party and this never would've happened," I said.

"You had a fight? When?" asked Ryan curiously?

"At the beginning of the week," I shared.

"What was it about?" he questioned. I hesitated not wanting him to know that the fight had been about me going out with him.

"It was about you," I told him. He looked at me strangely.

"Me? What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed.

"I told her that I asked you out and she got mad at me because she thought that you were a jerk and I tried to tell her that you weren't and I forgot that we had a scholastic decathlon meeting that night and she said if I didn't come then I was off the time and I told her that I quit because I wasn't going to let her get in the way of something that I wanted to do," I spilled sadly. Ryan shook his head.

"I didn't know that I was such a big deal," Ryan said. I looked at him sincerely.

"Of course you're a big deal, I love you," I told him.

"I love you too Gabs, but we've got to find out what happened here."

"You mean like find out what happened to her?" I asked. Ryan nodded.

"Yea, I owe her that much," I said. The police officer approached us.

"Gabriella Montez, I'm going to need you to come down to the station with us," he told me. I scoffed in disbelief.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because you knew Taylor the best and…"

"You think I've got something to do with this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, you were her best friend…"

"So! It doesn't mean that I had something to do with her death!" I exclaimed.

"Gabs, hey it's ok, just do what he says and we can call your mom and tell her that you'll be home a little later," Ryan said trying to calm me down.

"No! I'm not going with you!" I yelled.

"Gabriella you have to," Ryan said.

"Yea well all five of you have to go as a matter of fact," the officer added.

"Why? I hardly even knew who Taylor was," Ryan said.

"Well, you knew her better than some people," the officer told him.

"This is ridiculous, we shouldn't have to…" Chad started to say.

"Well, I hate to say it but I don't think that what happened to your little friend was an accident," the officer told us.

"So you're basically saying that you think one of us did it?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, yes," the officer replied. "Now I need for you all to come with me, we'll call your parents once we get to the station," he added.

"This isn't fair, we were all at the party, no one from the party could have possibly killed her without someone knowing," Troy said.

"Well Mr. Bolton, we'll have to see about that," the officer told him. Troy rolled his eyes in skepticism.

When we got to the police station, the police immediately took me into the interrogation room the first chance that they got. I was sent into a slightly illuminated room with a small table in the center of it. I sat down, still not believing the situation that was happening. I hoped and prayed that the whole thing was just a dream and that when I woke up and went to school, Taylor would be there and tell be she was sorry for what she said. But I had to mentally smack myself back to reality. It wasn't a dream and I wasn't going to wake up. A man stepped into the room.

"Hello Ms. Montez" he said sitting down at the other side of the table. I didn't respond.

"I need to know what happened to Taylor McKessie, and I think you know," he said. I glared at him angrily.

"Taylor was my best friend. What in the world makes you think that I would have anything to do with her death?" I asked.

"Well, here's my theory, Taylor made you angry so you hired someone to take her out for you if you get what I'm saying. So now you're just playing along and acting like you've had this great loss when in fact you're overjoyed on the inside," he said looking at me as if he was sure that I had done it.

"Well, your theory sucks," I said not looking up. "I didn't touch Taylor, in fact we had a fight and stopped talking so I have no idea who might have done this," I continued. The man leaned forward.

"Listen, this isn't easy for any of us ok? So why don't you just tell us the truth."

"That is the truth. Why would I go and just kill her for no reason?"

"Look Gabriella, I'll give you a week to find someone you think might have done this, if you can't well then you and Mr. Danforth are number one suspects, so you better get to work because the clock is ticking," he said. I shook my head. Why is it so hard for adults to believe teenagers these days?

"Fine, a week and if I can't find another suspect I go on trial," I agreed. He nodded in approval.

"One week, seven days, 168 hours, you'd better get moving then. I called your mother and told her where you were and that you would be home soon," he told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Ryan was waiting for me outside the room. I ran up to him, embracing him tightly.

"What did he say?"

"That if I couldn't find someone else who might've killed her then Chad and I are the number one suspects," I said trying to hold back tears.

"So you have to find someone else who could've done this? Isn't that their job?"

"That's what I was wondering, but I guess they're too lazy to do their own stupid jobs." I muttered in irritation.

"Well, let's get you home ok?"

"Yea, and did I mention that I have to find this person in a week?" I asked as we strolled out of the room.

"No, but that's not going to help anything," he told me. I shrugged.

"We have to find out who did this, like I said, I owe her that much," I said. Ryan nodded.

"Ok, Gabs, I'm in," he said.

**Hsmgirl says: Ok, well sorry if it wasn't my best chapter but I can tell you that there will be better ones ahead :D so anyway, I hope you guys liked it! It wasn't too boring was it? because for some reason it didn't seem too exiting while I was writing it. Tell me what you thought! Well, until next time my friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hsmgirl says: well I am so sorry it took me so long to update I'm not really sure why but I guess I was having major trouble with this chapter or something who knows but anyway here it is the long waited for chapter 13 I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13**

**Ryan's POV**

After Sharpay and I went to drop Gabriella off at her house, we returned home where our parents were standing in the next room.

"Sharpay! Ryan!" my mom shouted franticly running up to us. "Are you two ok?" she said giving each of us a hug.

"We're ok Mom, just a little bit in shock is all," I explained to her. My dad strolled into the room with his arms crossed.

"What did I tell you two about going to parties like that? Bad things always happen! And Sharpay, I never want to see you around that Bolton kid again!"

"Dad! That's not fair! Besides, how do you know I was with Troy anyway?" Sharpay questioned.

"They showed you on the news at the police station," My dad told me.

"I can date whoever I want!" Sharpay argued.

"No you can't! In fact you can't date anyone! And if I ever see you around that Bolton kid again, you'll be sorry you didn't listen to me!" he yelled.

"What could you possibly do to me that you've never done before?" Sharpay demanded. My dad glared at her angrily.

"I don't wasn't to see you with him ever again do you understand me?" he asked. Sharpay shook her head and frowned.

"Whatever," she scoffed and walked out of the room. I glared at my dad furiously.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything for her?" I asked coldly.

"Ryan, you're dad is just trying to protect your sister," my mom said. I scoffed.

"Protect her? More like treat her like a five year old," I said.

"Ryan please, for once just listen to your father, he's not trying to hurt you or Sharpay," she continued. I stared defiantly at my dad again.

"All you want is to ruin our lives, especially Sharpay's!" I exclaimed. "She never gets to do anything! And you don't even care about her! Her and I have been in seventeen school productions and you've never came to even one you obviously could care less about me or her," I continued. My dad didn't even pay any attention to what I was saying.

"Why aren't you even listening? Don't you care about her? Hey!" I yelled as my dad started to walk away from me. He ignored me. I scoffed in disbelief.

"Fine then I don't care about you!" I yelled after him. He turned around and walked over glaring at me. He grasped the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall.

"You listen to me, if you ever say something like that again…" He started.

"You'll do what? Beat me up? Because that scares me so much you know," I said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joking matter," my dad said sternly. I laughed.

"You just wait and see," he said in a low voice and pulled his hands away from my collar. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs to see if Sharpay was ok.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into my house slowly and my mom ran out from the kitchen.

"Gabi! Are you ok sweetie? I was so worried!" she said holding my face in her hands. I didn't reply, I only felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. Before I even knew what was happening, I was on the floor sobbing and my mom was trying to calm me down.

"It's ok sweetheart don't cry," she said rocking me back and forth in her arms. I shook my head violently.

"It's not fair," I cried.

"I know honey, I know," she soothed.

"She was my best friend," I said sobbing even more. "I can't believe she's actually…dead," I continued. My mom stroked my hair and got up slowly.

"Don't worry, they're going to find out who did this," she assured me holding out her hand. I grasped it and she pulled my up slowly and then embraced me tightly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep honey and I'll be up to say good night" my mom suggested.

"Ok," I responded weakly walking towards the stairs. I couldn't believe Taylor was really dead I wanted to beat myself up because the last time I had talked to her I had been angry with her and said mean things to her. It almost made me regret even asking Ryan out in the first place. I shook my head in disbelief. How could I for a second even think that? After all Ryan had told me he loved me. I couldn't just regret asking him out. But another part of me chimed in. _You're so stupid! Taylor was your best friend and you blew it because of a guy, who cares if he says that he loves you? Guys say that a lot and just because he said it doesn't mean that he meant it, _the voice said. I shook it away.

_No Gabriella, Ryan really does love you. Why would he have said it if he didn't? I mean come on, how could anyone not love Gabriella Montez? Besides, it's not your fault Taylor is dead she was the one that got mad at you for asking Ryan out and then didn't talk to you for the next few days, _the other voice said. I shook my head trying to get myself to stop mentally talking to myself. _You did it. It's all your fault whoever killed Taylor wouldn't have if she had been with you. You're such a backstabber. Taylor was always nice to you. You could've just forgiven Troy for what he did and none of this would have ever happened,_ the voice taunted. I shook my head again trying to make it disappear. My mom came into the room.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm going to bed now, don't stay up too late," she said kissing my forehead.

"Ok, I won't," I replied. My mom exited the room. I tried to convince myself that what happened was a dream or my imagination or something, but it didn't seem to be working. Taylor was gone. And it was all my fault.

I woke up two mornings later thinking that the events that happened on the other day were all a nightmare, but then I came to my senses and realized that it was all too real. I got ready for school lethargically as my mom tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault that Taylor was dead, even though in my heart I knew that it was.

"Mom, I've got to get going now," I told her gently.

"Ok Gabi, if you get too sad to stay there, just call me and I'll come sign you out ok?" she asked giving me a hug.

"Ok," I replied walking out the door. I drove to school in silence asking myself what I had done to deserve losing my best friend.

I got to the school and Ryan was waiting for me in the cafeteria. I ran up to him and he hugged me tightly. I felt like I was going to cry all over again as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"Are you ok Gabs?" he asked me. I nodded. And then shook my head.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to her, but I want you to know that it wasn't your fault…" he started. I shook my head violently.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I know it is. Taylor didn't want me to date you because she thought you wouldn't care about me, but I told her that you were nice but she didn't believe me, so she kicked me out of the chem. Club because she was mad at me for wanting to go out with you. So none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for me," I explained without pausing. Ryan looked at me as if he was still trying to process what I had just finished saying.

"Gabriella, what do you want me to say do you want me to say that it is your fault or what? Because I don't understand what you're trying to say," Ryan explained.

"It's just not fair, why did couldn't it have been me that died?" I asked. Ryan looked at me in confusion.

"Gabriella, please don't say that," Ryan begged.

"Well I just did," I said.

"Gabriella I know Taylor was your best friend but you are really taking this too far with the whole 'I wish it could've been me' thing" Ryan said.

"Taking it too far? I don't think so. Have you ever lost someone close to you? Have you ever lost your best friend? I don't think so. So stop telling me I'm taking things too far," I snarled. I felt a pang of guilt rush through my body.

"You think you have it so bad Gabriella don't you? Well you should try living my life for a while," Ryan fought back.

"Oh and your life is supposed to be hard? You get everything you want whenever you want and you have the best house in the neighborhood I don't see how your life can possibly be hard to live when you get everything your heart desires!" I yelled. "Maybe Taylor was right about you after all," I said turning to walk away.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched in awe as Gabriella strutted down the hall away from me. I walked after her but decided to let her cool down before I talked to her again. I entered the classroom a few strides behind her hoping that she wouldn't get too mad at me. I sat in my chair next to her she glared at me angrily.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, maybe I was being a bit insensitive. You're right, I've never lost someone close to me before. I'm sorry," I said in a huff. She looked at me as if she were unsure of what she wanted to say. "Gabriella, please don't be mad at me," I continued. She didn't say anything.

"Look, I didn't know Taylor that well but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable like this, I'm really sorry for what I said. You know you shouldn't take anything I say to heart because sometimes I don't always mean what I say," I explained.

"So I guess you didn't mean it when you said that you loved me did you?" Gabriella said finally. I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"Of course I meant that! I do love you that I mean and that is a promise," I said.

"Then I guess you did mean what you said after all," Gabriella said.

"No, I didn't mean what I said. But I did mean it when I said that I loved you," I whispered looking at her sincerely. She shook her head.

"I don't know if I believe you Ryan," she protested.

"Well believe me, I'm telling the truth. I love you Gabriella Montez and that isn't a lie," I told her. She bit her lip and looked as if she was about to cry.

"I…" she started but was interrupted by the morning announcements.

"Good morning east high these are the announcements for Monday March 19th…" The principal began. I saw Gabriella cringe as she prepared for what he was about to say.

"I am sorry to announce that we have lost one of our fellow students over the weekend. Taylor McKessie, the president of the scholastic decathlon club died on Friday. All the teachers and staff would like to express our sympathy for her friends and loved ones and may she rest in peace," The principal said. Gabriella had her face buried in her hands; silent sobs shook her whole body violently as the announcements continued.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" I asked cautiously. She didn't answer. Sharpay and Troy looked over at her sympathetically. Sharpay got up and slowly made her way over to us. She sat down in an empty chair near Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I know I haven't been very nice to you in the past but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about Taylor…" Sharpay said but Gabriella interrupted her.

"Since when do you care about me? What do you know anyway? Just leave me alone all of you!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella, she's only trying to help," I told her.

"I don't care what she's doing! She didn't even know Taylor and she probably never even talked to her!" Gabriella exploded.

"Take it easy Gabriella," I said.

"No I won't take it easy! I hate how everyone is trying to just act like it didn't happen but it did! Taylor is dead and nobody even cares about her they're all just saying how sorry they are about it," Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabriella, we're saying that we're sorry because we are, we know that Taylor was close to you and we didn't know her that well but it doesn't mean that we don't care," Sharpay told her assuredly.

"You don't know anything," Gabriella mumbled. Sharpay looked thoughtful.

"Well, I tried," She said walking back over to her seat.

"Gabriella, why don't you meet me on the roof and we'll eat lunch there, just me and you," I suggested. She looked as if she wanted to say no but instead she nodded slowly.

"Ok Ryan," she said. I smiled at her softly.

A few hours later the bell for lunch rang and I rushed up the stairs to the roof to meet Gabriella for lunch. I walked onto the roof and saw Gabriella waiting for me on a bench.

"Hi Ryan," she said when she saw me.

"Hey Gabs," I said sitting down next to her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was way out of line," she said.

"It's ok, you lost someone that is close to you I understand," I said.

"Yea, well I just wanted to let you know that before I go to keep Taylor company," she said slowly.

"What are you talking about Gabriella?" I asked. She got up slowly.

"Gabriella, what do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said walking away from me. "You'll see meet me here tonight at nine and I'll show you what I mean," She said walking toward the stairs leaving me puzzled, still trying to figure out what she might have meant. Then I realized what she was saying. I had to stop her, and I had to hurry.

**Hsmgirl says: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Muhwahaha I feel evil now LOL. Ok well I hoped it was ok because I took so long to get it up and I don't want it to be boring and disappointing so I hope that it was ok, so anyway, don't forget to drop me a review! Until next time my friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hsmgirl says: ok well here is the long awaited chapter 14, I know I've kept all of you waiting for a really long time and I apologize times a zillion for that! But don't worry this chapter will make it up to you I promise. I just needed a lot of time to think about what I was going to write next so here you go I hope you will enjoy it! (it's good I promise!) **

**Chapter 14**

**Sharpay's POV**

The rest of the school day went pretty decently, aside for the fact that everyone was mourning over Taylor the whole time, which I found pretty depressing. The whole school had a long moment of silence for her. Even though I didn't really know her or talk to her it was still hard for me to believe that she was actually dead. Then of course, you have to remember that not that many people that have attended East high had died so this was pretty much a shock to everyone considering that Taylor was Smart, fairly good looking and would have probably had a full ride scholarship in a few years, had none of these events happened.

I met Ryan after school and he seemed unusually nervous for some reason.

"Ryan, what is your deal? You're like freaking out or something," I said putting my hand on his shoulder as we got into the car.

"I'm fine Shar, just don't worry about it ok?" he asked and continued to look nervous. I wondered what was going on but quickly shook it off and tried to think happy thoughts like my date with Troy that night.

**Ryan's POV**

I felt as if I was going to die because of what Gabriella had said about "Keeping Taylor Company" I had to stop whatever she was about to do that much I knew for sure. I decided that I would have to go to the school like Gabriella had said.

I tried near a hundred times to call Gabriella but she wouldn't answer the phone. I didn't know what to think. I finally went down to the school without bothering to tell my parents or even Sharpay. The air outside was humid and clouds were forming in the atmosphere. I drove as fast as the speed limit allowed me to until I got to the school. It was approximately 9:07 I heard thunder rumble as I got out of my car. I discovered that the school was locked and I spotted a ladder on the side of the building and quickly climbed it hoping to find Gabriella around somewhere. I looked around for her and didn't see her.

"Hello Ryan," A voice began. I whirled around to find Gabriella standing at the edge of the roof.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" I managed to say without panicking.

"I told you Ryan, I'm going to keep Taylor company now, I just wanted you to come here so I could tell you goodbye. For good," she continued. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't you say that! You are not going anywhere but back to your house now come on, I'll drive you home," I offered calmly. She shook her head slowly.

"No thank you Ryan I asked you to come here strictly to say goodbye and that's what I intend to do," She replied.

"You don't have to do this Gabriella, you have so much to live for. You're smart, beautiful, and kind, you have no reason to do this. So why don't you come over here and let me take you home," I continued.

"No Ryan, I can't do that, I owe my life to Taylor, it's my fault she's dead," Gabriella told me.

"No it's not, we can find out who did this Gabs, we can go to court we can find out who did it please you have so much to live for and you know it," I said.

"I have nothing to live for just the fact that all this is my fault I have nobody who loves me. Nobody," she said frowning. She backed up until she reached the very edge. I heard the pebbles crunch under her feet.

" Don't Gabriella! You do have someone, you have me," I told her feeling rain begin to fall from the sky. She looked as if she wanted to cry but was holding it in. She didn't say anything she just looked at me sincerely as the raindrops came down faster.

"Please, you don't want to do this, come with me, please we can go get starbucks or something, just get down from the edge. Please," I begged. She looked unsure if she wanted to come or not She backed up a little more until part of her foot was over the edge. She looked at me unsurely again.

"How do I know that I have you?" she asked.

"You just have to trust me Gabriella, please come down from there, please," I pleaded. The rain grew steadier as our conversation lengthened. She gave a deep sigh.

"Nobody cares about me what's even the point?" she requested. I looked into her deep brown eyes. The point is that I care about you, even if nobody else does, I still will, no matter what," I reassured her. She gazed over the edge of the building.

"You'll care about me even when nobody else does?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed once again and she finally stepped down and walked over as I gave a sigh of relief. She ran the rest of the way and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me while pressing her body up against mine, our body heat mingling. I pulled away slowly and looked at her sympathetically.

"Come on let's go," I said.

"Go where? I have nowhere to go, my mom left on a business trip today at noon," she explained.

"Well then let's go to your house then," I suggested. "We can watch a movie or something," I continued. She nodded.

"Ok," She said. Little did I know that one simple word would forever change my life.

**Gabriella's POV**

We got to my house I unlocked the door to find emptiness all around except for Ryan. I turned on a few lights and led him up to my room. I smiled and closed the door.

"I think I might've actually jumped," I told him realizing the significance of what I had almost done

"It's all right, we all do stupid things sometimes" he responded.

"I know, but that was probably the stupidest thing I've ever attempted to do," I continued. He touched my face gently and brought his lips together with mine and then rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you," he said

"Why? Why do you love me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked me. I managed to smile a little. We kissed once again and I slowly pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him hearing the rain fall softly on the roof. He moved his hands down the front of my upper body and pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. He kissed me again. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body and as our lips met again. We swapped positions so that he was on top. He kissed my lips and unbuttoned the button on my jeans and slid them off me and captured my lips once more. He ran his hands up my torso as if he was trying to capture every detail. I felt my heart almost pounding out of my chest and I wondered if he could hear it too. I pulled my lips away from his.

"Ryan, wait a minute," I said.

"What's the matter?" he asked in worry.

"I love you too," I whispered quietly. He smiled and kissed me another time. I proceeded to unbutton his jeans and pull them off his body. He removed the remaining clothes from my body and tossed them to the floor and I did the same for him so that there was nothing between us, and I pulled my covers over the both of us.

**Sharpay's POV**

I was in my room trying to get some studying done, something I hadn't even attempted to do in a very long time when my father barged into my room.

"Where the hell is your brother?" he demanded.

"How should I know?" I replied.

"Maybe because he's your brother," my dad said. I could tell that he was angry.

"Well, never mind him, we're going out so come downstairs and get in the car," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so! Now let's go!" he said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me down the stairs.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I exclaimed. He turned and glared at me.

"I don't care!" he said hitting me in the face and knocking me on the floor. He pulled me up by my hair and I screamed in pain. I screamed for my mom, but she didn't come.

"What have you done with her?" I demanded.

"Forget about her, just get in the car!" he said pushing me out the garage door.

"No!" I yelled trying to break his grip on my arm. He pushed me down my head hit the ground with a thud and I felt extreme pain in the back of my head. He opened the car door and forced me to get in and he slammed the door shut. He got in on the driver's side and then started the car. He sped out of the garage without the headlights on.

"Put your lights on!" I screamed realizing that he wasn't taking me for a ride; he was taking me to my death. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses without responding.

"No! Don't do this!" I exclaimed trying to tear the wheel from his hands, but he overpowered me and pushed my head against the car window. I made an attempt to kick him put he rebelled me effortlessly. I began to cry.

"Shut up!" he screamed at me. I saw a truck through the rain drenched windshield coming right towards us I screamed. The car swerved violently on the wet pavement. I clung to the seat for dear life. The next few moments were quite hazy as I felt breaking glass cut my fragile skin. I felt the car roll over. Soon my body was tangled in my seatbelt the airbag popped out and I felt intense pain in my right arm. I felt my whole body tremble as the car rolled over twice more. Leaving me upside-down tangled in my seatbelt. Tears fell out of my eyes and I thought that my life was over and I finally saw darkness surround me.

**Gabriella's POV**

I poked my head out from under my fluffy down quilt and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and Ryan did likewise.

"You ok?" He asked me. I thought about his question for a moment. Was I ok? I felt like what we had just done was not the right choice but it felt so right at the same time.

"Yea, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm absolutely perfect. I'm with the girl I love how could it get any better than this?"

he told me. I smiled wearily.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" I asked. He took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"If we thought it was right when we came here, then it's still right, and we can't take it back now," he said. I nodded. He put his hands on my face.

"I love you," he whispered and then kissed me on the forehead. I stared into his glossy blue eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered in reply.

"Well at least we didn't do this while we were drunk at a party and didn't love each other," Ryan said trying to be humorous.

"I managed to let out a little giggle.

"Well, I guess you're right," I said glad that Ryan was and optimist. Suddenly I heard Ryan's phone start to ring.

"Excuse me," he said reaching over to pick up his sidekick 3.

"Hello?" he answered.

"At Gabriella's why?" I heard him say.

"Wait what?" he continued. His face fell completely.

"Ok, I'll be right there," He said hanging up. He looked around in confusion.

"Sharpay's been in a car accident," He said.

"Is she ok?" I asked franticly.

"I don't know but I have to go to the hospital now," he said jumping out of bed to find all his clothing items.

"I want to come with you," I said.

"I don't think my mom would…"

"Please Ryan, this is my chance to show her that I do care," I said. He looked at me and sighed.

"Ok but hurry and get dressed," he said finally after a long pause. I got out of bed quickly recovering all my clothes and putting them on.

Once we were both dressed we got into Ryan's car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to the Albuquerque general hospital. We wandered into the emergency room and went up to the secretary.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Well, we're here to see Sharpay Evans," Ryan told the woman.

"And what is your relation to her?" She asked.

"I'm her brother, Ryan Evans, and this is my girlfriend Gabriella," Ryan told her.

"Alright she's right this way," The woman said getting up and obviously intending for us to follow her.

"I believe your father is here too," the woman said to Ryan.

"Oh, alright then, thank you for your help," Ryan replied. I couldn't understand why Ryan always acted like he didn't care about his dad; He never talked about him that much at all. I then saw a very dreadful looking Sharpay lying on a bed with an IV hooked up to her lower arm and the machines monitoring her pulse. Sharpay and Ryan's mother was sitting on a chair next to Sharpay's bed with her face buried in the palms of her hands. Ryan walked over to her.

"Mom, it's me Ryan. What happened to her?"

"Your dad happened to her," I heard her say. I didn't understand. What was she talking about? I didn't hear the next few things that they said, but I knew that there was something that Ryan was keeping from me and I had to find out what it was.

"What is she doing here?" His mother asked.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella," Ryan told her gesturing for me to come closer.

"I'm sorry about Sharpay Mrs. Evans," I said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"You shouldn't be here," she said glaring at me. I frowned.

"Mom!" Ryan exclaimed.

"No it's ok I'll just get Kelsi to come drive me home or something," I said.

"Well good you should, you don't belong here," Ryan's mother snapped.

"Mom! Stop she's just worried about Sharpay that's why she came here. Don't worry Gabs, I'll take you home," Ryan said taking me aside.

"I'm sorry about my mom, sometimes she gets a little crazy when a family crisis strikes," he told me.

"Ryan, listen we need to talk," I said.

"What about?"

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me, what did your mom mean by 'your dad happened'?" I asked.

"Look, Gabriella he's just not a very good driver that's all and he crashed the car and almost got him and Sharpay killed for like the third time, it's no big deal, really," Ryan said.

"Well then, how come you never talk about your dad, and you don't want to see him?"

"Me and my Dad just don't get along very well that's all," Ryan explained.

"Well, when you're ready to tell me the truth, call me because I'm going to call Troy and have him take me home. How would you feel about that?"

"Gabriella, I'll explain later ok? The truth I promise. Now let me take you home, but first let me say goodbye to my mom, she'll probably be here all night," he said strolling over to his mother. I saw him kiss her on the cheek and then he kissed the unconscious Sharpay on her forehead and then came back over to me.

"You ready?" He asked taking my hands in his. I nodded slowly.

"I'm really sorry about my mom, she just isn't very good with new people, especially in the time of an emergency," Ryan said as we were driving back to my house.

"It's alright, I understand. But do you want to tell me the truth now?" I requested.

"What truth?" Ryan asked obviously trying to play dumb.

"I mean the truth about your dad, you can't keep a secret from me Ryan Evans. No matter how herd you try," I stated boldly.

"Darn, I guess that I'll never get to cheat on you then," Ryan said trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"Ryan it's not funny. Just tell me the truth," I demanded. I heard him give a long sigh.

"I just don't think that now is the right time, when we get to your house, then I'll tell you," he assured me.

"Why can't you just tell me now? What is so different about telling me right this minute than telling me at my house?"

"It's a long story, I have to sit down and tell you," he replied. I scoffed.

"Oh whatever!" I said turning away from him.

When we finally got back to my house, I sat on a chair in my "never sit on this furniture ever!" room that my mom had made up when I was like six and invited Ryan to sit in the one next to me.

"Now will you tell me the real truth please?" I asked. He looked into my eyes sincerely and sighed.

"The truth is…" he started off.

"Come on spit it out," I told him.

"The reason why I don't care about my dad is because…" he continued.

"Just get on with it!" I yelled.

"Because my Dad beats my sister," he finished. I froze.

"What?" was all I could manage to say.

"It's true. He's been trying to run Sharpay's life ever since she was eleven years old, and he hasn't stopped, and I don't think he will until she's dead," He uttered.

"You think he's trying to kill her?" I asked.

"What can I say he has the mind of a killer, and I don't doubt that he would kill someone. I have no idea why my Mom chose him to spend her life with," Ryan stated. I thought suddenly struck my mind.

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know who killed Taylor,"

**Hsmgirl says: MWAHAHAHA!!! And that is where I leave off for the time being, and I hoped you liked it! And don't forget to drop me a review before you go! Thanks for reading! And now I will go work on the next chapter! Yay me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hsmgirl says: Ok well here is Chapter 15 that I slaved on ever since I put up chapter 14 so I hope you guys like it! Chapter 15 **

**Ryan's POV**

"I think I know who killed Taylor" Gabriella said. I didn't know what to think. Was it even possible that my own father had killed Taylor?

"You think what?" I asked.

"I said that I think I know who killed Taylor," Gabriella said again.

"Well, who do you think did it?" I questioned.

"I think that your dad did it," Gabriella said sadly. I nodded in disbelief and bit my lip to keep from crying.

"But how?" I finally managed to ask.

"This is what I'm thinking, I'm thinking that your dad came to the party to find Sharpay and take her home because he probably didn't like the idea of her going to parties, and Taylor was probably heading home early to study and he saw her outside and he was drunk and armed so he must've mistaken her for Sharpay because it was so dark outside, so he got angry and killed her. Then he discovered that he had killed her and ran off and acted like it had never happened," Gabriella theorized. I felt like my whole body had become numb. I got up and tried to settle myself down, but I couldn't manage to. I punched the wall with my fist and hit it with my forehead. Gabriella came over to me.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be ok. You're not the one who did it, so you have nothing to be ashamed of," She tried to comfort me.

"No it's not, because if he really did it then I'll be known as 'Ryan Evans, the son of a murderer and a child abuser,' I can't live with that, and neither can Sharpay," I told her. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"People are not going to think that, and even if they do I'll stick with you, and I always will," she whispered reassuringly. I sighed deeply. She slowly pulled my head down to her level and pulled me into a fervent kiss. Our lips finally broke apart.

"I'm going to help you through this, don't worry," she said. I managed to smile a little.

"You don't understand Gabriella, I promised Sharpay that I would protect her and I would never let my dad hurt her again, and I broke it. I feel horrible,"

"Don't feel horrible, it's not your fault that this happened," Gabriella said

"I know but I just feel bad that I couldn't be there to protect her. I said.

"So, do you want to stay here with me tonight? My mom's not coming back until next week," She asked.

"Well, I guess that would be ok. But where do you want me to sleep?" I asked. Gabriella looked at me as if I were the stupidest person that she had ever met.

"With me silly!" she said. I laughed.

"Yea that would make sense I guess," I said feeling rather stupid.

"In fact I'm kind of tired right now," Gabriella said. I let out a sigh.

"Alright, let's go to sleep then," I said. Gabriella giggled.

**Troy's POV**

I woke up the next morning wondering why Sharpay had stood me up on our date the night before; maybe she didn't like me after all. She didn't even bother to call me or anything. So I decided that I would call her. All I got was her voice mail. I left a message and hung up. Suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Troy, this is Gabriella, something terrible happened," she said depressingly.

"What? What's going on?" I asked. She sighed.

"Sharpay's been in a car accident," she continued.

"What? Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yes, She broke her right arm and she has a mild concussion, but she's going to be alright, I just thought I would call and let you know, in case you wanted to go visit her or something," She told me.

"Oh, yea I want to, thanks Gabriella," I said.

"Uh you're welcome," she replied.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes Troy?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for that one time that I forgot about our anniversary," I said. She sighed deeply.

"Troy, listen we've been over this subject over and over ok? I moved on, you moved on, just forget about it ok? It's over between us and it always will be," She told me.

"Oh, ok well I have to go now," I said and hung up quickly.

I decided to go to the hospital to see Sharpay later that day. When I got there, a woman was sitting next to her bed talking to her. I assumed it was her mother. I approached slowly.

"Sharpay, hi," I said. Sharpay's face immediately lit up.

"Hey Troy," She said wearily. Her mother whirled around.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Oh, Where are my manners? Mom this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend," Sharpay told her mother. Mrs. Evans glared at me crossly.

"Hello Troy Bolton," She said irritably.

"Oh, Sharpay, I brought these for you," I said handing her a bouquet of flowers. She smiled brightly and took them.

"Troy, thank you, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Mom can you put these in a vase please?" She asked her mom. Mrs. Evans took them from Sharpay and went out of the room.

"Sit down, please," Sharpay said. I sat on the end of the bed.

"So, are you ok?" I asked. "I've been worried about you," I continued.

"Troy, I've been through more than you think," She said. "This is the least of it," She continued.

"Sorry about that date we were supposed to go on. My dad you know tried to kill me so I couldn't exactly make it," She said to me.

"It's ok Sharpay, we've got plenty of time," I said taking her hand in mine.

"You're sweet Troy, I don't know how Gabriella ever gave you up," Sharpay said.

"Apparently her views aren't alike with yours, she hardly speaks to me anymore," I shared.

"I don't know how she can anyone could think anything bad of you Troy. The only reason guys want to date me is because I'm in the popular crowd, and they want to be in it too, you're the only one who hasn't cared about that, you like me for who I am inside, not outside," She gushed.

"Well I'm not like other guys, although I'm very happy with what you are on the outside too," I said smiling. She smiled back.

"How is it that I feel better just being in the same room as you?" She asked.

"What can I say, I create feelings in others that they themselves can't understand," I joked. Sharpay giggled.

"There's just something about you that I love Troy, I just don't know what it is," Sharpay told me. I felt my face blush. Sharpay's mother entered the room again with the flowers I had given Sharpay in a clear glass vase.

"I have to go call your brother Sharpay, he probably isn't even awake yet," Mrs. Evans told her daughter.

"Good meeting you Mrs. Evans," I said. She just glared at me and walked out of the room.

"She doesn't warm up to strangers very well, apparently Ryan brought Gabriella here last night and she wasn't exactly thrilled," Sharpay informed me.

"It's ok, mother would probably do the same thing," I assured her.

"Well I should go, I promised Chad I would go to Taylor's funeral with him," I enlightened her.

"Ok, but call me later will you?" She asked me.

"Of course," I said getting up.

"What I don't get a kiss goodbye?" She asked.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I asked myself. I leaned toward her and kissed her passionately.

"I'll call later, I promise," I assured her.

"Bye Troy," She said as I left the room.

Sharpay's POV 

I counted the steps Troy took until he was out of sight. I sighed and leaned back on my pillow. I could've cared less about my injuries at the time, I was just so happy that Troy had cared about me enough to come and visit me. A nurse entered my room. _Oh great, she's probably here to steal my blood again, _I thought to myself.

"Sharpay, your dad has asked if you can come to see him for a moment he would like to speak with you," she told me. I scoffed and got out of bed slowly. I walked a few rooms down from mine and entered my father's room.

"What do you want?" I demanded. He glared at me vindictively.

"I just want you to know that your little friend didn't die peacefully," He said to me.

"What little friend are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't, would you care to enlighten me?" I asked.

"You know that Taylor, I killed her," He laughed maliciously. I felt my eyes widen.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. I did it because maybe you would get the message that you shouldn't fool with me I'm more dangerous than you think, and maybe losing one of your little friends you would learn to behave yourself," He explained.

"Well, too bad she wasn't even my friend genius, all you've accomplished is getting a one way ticket into jail," I warned him. He laughed once again.

"How? No one will believe you, and no one heard what I said either," He said thinking that he was so smart. But I had thought in advance. I pulled a tape recorder out from behind my back and stopped it and played it over hearing everything that needed to be heard.

"That's what you think," I said.

"I'm warning you Sharpay, if you give the tape to the police, I'll kill you. I took my phone out from behind my back as well. I opened it up and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 I have some evidence from the Taylor McKessie case, what kind of evidence? A tape recording of a confession of the person who killed her. My name, Sharpay Evans and he's my father Tom Evans, in fact he's here at the hospital I'm looking at him right now as we speak. Ok thank you so much," I said cheerfully and hung up the phone.

"You have no idea what you just did," My father said.

"Oh yes I do I believe I just ratted you out, and guess what? I'm getting money for it too!" I declared happily.

"They'll be here anytime now to pick you up," I informed him and walked quickly out of the room.

About ten minutes later the police came to get the tape and my father too.

"Thank you so much Ms. Evans, we'll give you your reward if we find him guilty in the court of law," The sheriff told me.

"Pleasure doing business with you sheriff," I said shaking his hand. The officers brought my father right by me he stopped as they tried to pull him along.

"This isn't over yet," He mumbled, glaring at me.

"No you're right it's not," I said.

Gabriella's POV 

II shuttered as Taylor's casket was lowered into the ground everyone around me was teary eyed as the hole was filled back in with the earth that had been dug up before. I turned to Ryan and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok Gabs," he comforted me.

"May she rest in peace," the minister said. I breathed in deeply and slowly breathed out. Kelsi approached me

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry about Taylor, she told me that she wasn't mad at you anymore right before she died, I thought I would let you know that," Kelsi informed me. I felt tears flood my eyes. She forgave me.

"Thanks Kelsi, you're a great friend," I said hugging her.

"Hey, anytime," Kelsi said walking off.

"Well, she wasn't mad at you after all," Ryan pointed out. I smiled.

"And I'm very grateful for that," I responded. For the first time in days I smiled during a conversation about Taylor. I heard Ryan's phone ring suddenly.

"Hello?" He answered.

"He said what?" he asked to the person on the other line.

"No way," he declared.

"Ok, I'll be home soon," Ryan finished and hung up the phone.

"Sharpay found Taylor's killer," he said slowly.

**Hsmgirl says: and that is where I leave you until chapter 16! Did you guys like it? It seems like it was kind of short for some reason I don't know why though, anyway, I will have chapter 16 up shortly! Witch will be the final chapter I think, in fact I think that I will be writing a sequel I have an idea for one but I'm only going to write it if you guys want me to, actually I'll probably just write it anyway but if you have an idea that you think should be in the next story let me know! Well, until next time my friends! Don't forget to drop me a review before you go!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hsmgirl says: Wow it took me lots of time and effort to make this chapter good. I am going to inform you that this is indeed my last chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it! There will be a sequel however; I am working on planning it as I speak. But enough about that for now, here is my last chapter I hope you guys like it! Chapter 16 **

**Ryan's POV**

"Sharpay found Taylor's killer," I heard myself tell Gabriella. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered around quickly.

"What do you mean she found Taylor's killer?" Gabriella asked perplexedly.

"I mean she knows who killed her and she turned them in," I responded.

"Well would you care to tell me who it is?" She asked looking at me bewilderedly.

"My dad killed her," I said profoundly. Gabriella's forehead creased. She nodded. I know it was hard for her to swallow the fact that her boyfriend's father had killed her best friend. She was starring off as if she was thinking deeply in perspective.

"So what happens now then?" she asked looking at her feet as if now knowing what else to say.

"We go to court, that's what happens, all of us. Me, you, Chad, Troy, and Sharpay, and of course my father," I shared with her. She nodded.

"Well then, let's go talk to Sharpay," She said.

We arrived at the hospital and Sharpay raced over to meet me with Troy at her side.

"Ryan!" She exclaimed embracing me happily.

"I missed you," She said. It was always hard for us to be away from each other for even a few hours.

"I missed you too Shar," I told her.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said to my girlfriend. Gabriella smiled and then rolled her eyes. Sharpay looked at Troy in apprehension and then turned back to me.

"So where is he?" I asked Sharpay.

"They carried him off to jail, for now," She replied.

"For now?" Troy asked. Everyone looked at Troy like he was a moron.

"Until the trial in two weeks, and all of us are testifying," Sharpay enlightened the group and looking at Troy as she said it.

"Well, at least he's where he belongs," I said.

"What are you talking about? You don't even know if he's the real killer," Troy pointed out.

"Wait, Sharpay didn't you tell him?" I asked her.

"Tell me what?" Troy asked looking as dumb as ever.

"I didn't want to tell him right away Ryan," She said trying to be quiet.

"Why not? He's going to have to find out sometime," I told her. She breathed out heavily.

"Did I miss something here?" inquired Troy.

"Apparently you did," Gabriella said to him. He stared off in awe as Sharpay and I fought over what we should tell Troy.

"Just tell him. He should know, he's your boyfriend for God's sake," I told my sister. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, have it your way," she said walking up to Troy.

"Troy, I'm sorry for the confusion we've caused you, but I have to tell you what this is all about," She started off.

"So what is it about?" Troy asked.

"My dad beats me, and he tried to kill me by getting in a car accident, that way, he'd get out of going to jail if he killed us both," She told him finally. His blue eyes moved around in confusion and he said the only thing that he could manage to say.

"What?" he asked.

"Yea, that's probably what Gabriella thought too when she found out," Sharpay said.

Troy looked around confused.

"I get the feeling that I was the last one to find this out," He said looking at all of us.

"Pretty much," Gabriella muttered.

"Well are you guys going to take me home or what?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea, let's go," Ryan said.

Sharpay followed Gabriella and I out to my car after she had said goodbye to Troy. As we drove home we discussed Sharpay and I getting a lawyer for the upcoming trial.

"We need to make sure we get someone good or else he won't be going anywhere but back to our house," I informed them.

"Yea, but where are we going to find a lawyer that won't cost us an arm and a leg?" Sharpay asked. I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find a way," I promised.

"Uh, last time I checked, you guys were rich," Gabriella pointed out.

"Our dad is rich Gabriella, our mom never worked. So he can put his money to good use and if he wins this case, he could not only run away with every penny we have but he could come after Sharpay, and we don't exactly want that. So, we have to figure out a way to either find a lawyer that doesn't charge much, or find a way to make money in two weeks," I informed her.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, it just so happens that my uncle is a lawyer and he works here in Albuquerque," Gabriella told the both of us.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, he told me if me or any of my friends ever needed any help that he would help us for a cheaper price than what he usually charges," Gabriella informed us.

"That's great. Do you think you could call him up tonight and ask him to help us?" I asked.

"I suppose I could pull a few strings," She said surely.

We drove into Gabriella's driveway. She got out of the car.

"Aren't you going to get out and say goodbye to me?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Of course," I said getting out and going over to her.

Sharpay's POV 

I sat in the car watching Ryan and Gabriella say goodbye to each other as if they would never see each other again. I filed my nails the best in the best to my ability. Considering that I had a cast on my arm, it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. I looked up and noticed Ryan and Gabriella making out in her driveway. I rolled my eyes. _How long can they possibly take?_ I questioned myself. _Oh stop it Sharpay, like you've never made out with Troy before,_ I told myself. Then I smiled at the fact that Troy and I were really going out. Finally Ryan returned to the car.

"That took long enough," I said finishing my last fingernail.

"Sorry Shar, I didn't realize," he said to me.

"Hey Ry?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I was so jealous of Gabriella for a while there, I know you love her, and I should have never interfered and tried to make you feel sorry for me by cutting myself," I mumbled. Ryan looked at me sincerely.

"Shar, don't worry about it. I should've paid more attention to you even if I was with Gabriella," He told me.

"No, it was me who was being arrogant and snobby, not you," I said quietly as Ryan pulled into our driveway.

"I forgive you Sharpay."

"I love you Ryan, you're the best brother in the world," I told him as we got out of his car. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Sharpay."

Later in the week Ryan and I went to Gabriella's uncle's office to meet him. We walked into the building with all the money that had been put in our accounts for college in my purse. The inside of the building was immaculate and perfectly illuminated. The only sound that could be heard was the echoes of our footsteps throughout the construction. We walked down the endless hallway until we reached a door with blurred glass that had the words_ Robert Montez attorney at law_ neatly painted in black on it.

"Well here we go," Ryan said opening the door and letting me go in before him. We entered into a small waiting room. I Sat down as Ryan went to talk to the secretary.

"Right then, Mr. Montez will be with you shortly," she told my brother.

About ten minutes later a woman came out of a door leading to the back of the office.

"Mr. Montez will see you now," she informed us. We got up at the same time and strutted into the back room confidently. She led us into a small room with two chairs in front of a desk and closed the door behind us.

"Hello, I'm Robert Montez, pleased to meet you," the lawyer said shaking both our hands.

"I'm Ryan Evans, and this is my sister, Sharpay Evans," Ryan informed Robert.

"Ah yes, Gabriella called me and told me a little bit about your situation. So you think that your father killed Taylor McKessie?" He pondered.

"We know he did. Sharpay has a tape recording of him confessing to the crime," Ryan said looking at me.

"Do you happen to have a copy of the tape Miss Evans?" Robert asked me. I shook my head slowly.

"The police took it as evidence," I explained to him.

"Well, is there any other reason why you think he might've done this?" He asked us.

"He's really obsessed with controlling my sister's life and he threatens to do all these bad things if she doesn't do as he says, and we think he killed Taylor to scare Sharpay into behaving herself," Ryan explained to him.

"I see. What kind of bad things did he threaten to do if you didn't do as he said?"

"He told me that I would be sorry and he threatened to kill me before too," I said leaving out the part about my father beating me. Ryan looked at me as if he had known what I was thinking. I sighed.

"And sometimes when he gets in a bad mood or has a bad day at work or something, he comes home and hurts me," I said.

"Actually it's all the time weather he's mad or not," Ryan corrected me.

"What does he do?" Mr. Montez asked curiously. I felt embarrassed to admit to a stranger what my father did.

"He hits me, and pushes me on the floor, and one time when I was twelve he tried to stab me with a kitchen knife," I said quietly. Robert looked at us wide eyed and nodded.

"He told Sharpay that if she gave the tape to the police, he would kill her. We really want him behind bars for good," Ryan explained.

"Ok, I'll help you two out," Robert said. Ryan gave an enormous sigh of relief.

"That's great. So we'll see you next week at the courthouse then?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, we're going to win this kids don't worry. But the only thing I need is a payment before you go," He told the both of us. I reached inside my purse and pulled out a few fifty-dollar bills and gave them to the lawyer.

"Thank you for doing business with us Mr. Montez, we'll see you in a week," Ryan said happily. I grinned blissfully and told myself that there might be hope that we could win the case after all.

Exactly one week later, it was the day of the trial. I woke up feeling somewhat confident. I quickly picked out my outfit that I was going to wear. I picked out a black knee length skirt and a white button down shirt and a pair of black heels. I tied my curly blonde hair into a low ponytail with a pink ribbon and let it cascade down my back. I walked down the stairs and Ryan was there waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied and we strolled out the door.

"Mom said she'll be there in a little while," Ryan shared. My mother had stayed at a local hotel throughout the whole ordeal. She said she needed to "Get her mind together and decide whose side she was on."

"Oh and we're going to pick up Gabriella on our way there," Ryan reminded me. I nodded. Strangely, Gabriella and I had been able to get along quite well since the whole situation had begun.

When we got to the courthouse, I felt my stomach churning nervously. I knew that this wasn't going to be the most fun thing in the world, but I had to do it. I didn't even know if I could bring myself to look into my father's eyes again. Ryan looked into my eyes worriedly.

"You sure you're ready to do this Shar?" I gulped slowly and heard my stomach churn uneasily again. I breathed in slowly in effort to calm myself down.

"Do you need to sit down or something?" Ryan asked me laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I just… Ryan I have to get him in jail. I have to. I want to see that awful smirk wiped off his face for good. He thinks he's going to get away with this, and I can't let him. I want to see him beg for my forgiveness and then I want to hear myself say no. I want to see him behind those prison bars having a miserable life for what he did to Taylor, and me. Then I never want to see his horrible face again for as long as I live," I huffed. Ryan looked in my eyes sympathetically.

"Ok Sharpay," he said putting his arm around me. "We're going to win this, I promise," he continued.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I can't. Only God can be sure of what will happen. And I'm sure he wouldn't let a murderer and a child abuser get away," Ryan said to me. I breathed in nervously.

"So are you ready to do this?" He asked.

"I was born ready," I said boldly.

I walked into the courtroom in between Ryan and Gabriella and I felt as if the whole thing was happening in slow motion. I walked in and people that respected my father greatly stared at me crossly as Ryan and I walked down the isle to our seats. The room was ringing with people chattering about the whole scenario. I heard voices saying things like, "She probably made the whole thing up," and "Of course everyone believes what the bratty rich kids say," I felt my heart pumping so fast that I thought it would jump out of my chest. Gabriella leaned in to talk to me.

"Don't let them physic you out Sharpay, they're just trying to scare you," She let me know. I breathed in slowly and tried to focus my eyes straight ahead and not at the angry staring faces that surrounded me. I saw Troy sitting down a few rows ahead. He turned around and looked in my eyes. He got up and started toward me. I broke away from Ryan and Gabriella and embraced Troy.

"I'm so scared Troy," I whispered.

"I know Sharpay, I know," He said rocking me back and forth in his arms. I sat down next to him and Ryan sat next to me, and Gabriella beside him. The judge walked in and the whole room stood for a few moments and then we sat down again.

"Sharpay Evans, please approach the bench," the judge said. I felt my pulse grow faster as I forced my muscles to lift my body up and walk toward the witness stand. A police officer held out a bible in front on me and I laid my right had on the little white book.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the officer asked me.

"I do," I said and sat down. My father's lawyer approached me.

"Ms. Evans, Where were you the night that Taylor McKessie was murdered?"

"I was at Troy Bolton's party," I responded.

"And is it true that your father specifically forbade you to attend the party?" the man asked.

"Yes, it's true," I replied.

"Is it true that your father confessed to killing Taylor McKessie?" he asked me.

"Yes it is."

"And he knew that you were recording at the time he was confessing?"

"No he did not."

"I see. Is it true that your father has beaten you since you were eleven years old and once threatened you with a kitchen knife?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Has your father ever hurt you in a way that has threatened your life?" His question rang in my ears as I processed what I was going to say. I looked down at my arm that was wrapped in a pink cast.

"Ms. Evans?" the lawyer questioned.

"Yes he has, twice in fact," I said without fear.

"How?"

"Well, the first time he nearly stabbed me with that kitchen knife, and the second, was just two weeks ago, he tried to kill us both in his car," I stated.

"And how did he go about that?"

"He drove insanely and wore sunglasses when it was dark out and pouring rain outside, then he drove right in front of an oncoming truck and he refused to put on his windshield wipers also," I explained.

"Was your father drunk at the time?"

"No sir."

"Taking illegal substances?"

"No sir."

"On any kind of medications?"

"Not that I know of," I told him.

"I see. That will be all Ms. Evans, thank you," I stepped down from the stand and hurried back to my spot.

"You did great Shar, you looked like a pro up there," Ryan told me. I forced a smile across my lips.

"Thanks Ry," I whispered.

"Tom Evans, please approach the bench," Mr. Montez ordered. I bit my lip nervously. My father put his right hand on the bible and swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him God. Even though I knew for a fact that he wasn't going to tell the truth at all. He glanced down at me and smirked. My eyes fell to the floor. Troy gripped my hand tightly.

"Just relax babe," he told me.

"Mr. Evans, Is it true that you confessed to the murder of Taylor McKessie to your daughter?" my father looked at the lawyer as if he had three heads.

"Mr. Evans?"

"No, I never admitted to such a thing. I didn't kill that poor little girl," my dad said with emotion.

"And is it true that you threatened to kill your daughter if she told about your little confession?" Mr. Montez asked.

"I told you, I didn't kill that girl. And for your information, I love my daughter dearly, I would never threaten her or hurt her in any way," my dad exclaimed.

"That's not what she claims," Mr. Montez argued.

"I swear to God, I would never hurt Sharpay or Ryan," my dad declared. My grip on Troy's hand was so tight that his hand was going pale.

"Hey, take it easy there," Troy said trying to loosen my grip.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Your daughter, Sharpay tells me that you tried to kill her the night that you two were in the car crash. Was that your intention?" Mr. Montez demanded.

"Of course not, I was only taking my little princess on a shopping trip to the mall when this truck swerved in front of my car like a maniac and then everything blacked out," my father lied.

"You're daughter tells me that you refused to turn on your headlights and you put on your sunglasses. Is that true?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Not at all! That never happened, I'm a completely responsible driver. I would never do such a horrible thing," My dad answered.

"I see, thank you Mr. Evans, you may step down now," Mr. Montez told him. My father sneered at me and returned to his seat.

My father's lawyer got up.

"Gabriella Montez, please approach the bench," he called.

"Well, here goes nothing," Gabriella said rising up from her seat and walking over to the bench. She swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help her God, and this time I knew she would tell the truth.

"Ms. Montez, Taylor McKessie was your best friend, Correct?"

"That's correct," Gabriella answered.

"Did she ever act depressed in any way for the few days before she died?" the man asked.

"No, Taylor was never depressed, and she didn't commit suicide if that's what you're thinking. Tom Evans killed my best friend, Taylor would never do such a thing," Gabriella huffed. The lawyer glared at her angrily.

"That's my Gabriella," Ryan whispered to me. I nodded

"Did Taylor have any kind of enemies at school that might have tried to hurt her?"

"No, everyone loved Taylor," Gabriella snapped.

"Alright then Ms. Montez, you may sit down now."

Gabriella flounced back to her seat next to Ryan.

The hours dragged on as Chad and Troy testified and my mother as well. Pretty much everyone was on my side, except for her. She was so afraid of him that she didn't even want to admit to the truth that he did beat me, and he did try to kill me.

"There will me a thirty minute recess so the jury can decide the verdict," The judge announced. All the people got up from their seats and left the room.

"Don't worry Shar, we've got this thing won for sure," Ryan said to me as we walked out of the courtroom side by side.

"I'm not so sure about that Ry. If they believe what we said then we might have a chance. But if they believe him, we're pretty much screwed," I told him. Troy came up behind me and gripped my hand.

"We'll win this, I promise," Troy told me.

Thirty minutes later, all the people returned to the courtroom. As soon as everyone was seated, my heart started to race. This was it, either this was going to be the worst day of my life or the best day of my life.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor," said a woman. I began to pray silently. _Please dear God, please let him be guilty. _

"On the account of the murder of Taylor McKessie, the jury finds the defendant…" The woman paused. My pulse raced so fast I thought that I would have a heart attack any second.

"Guilty," the woman finished. I brought my hands to my face and started sobbing uncontrollably. The court room cheered with delight as the officers came to take my father away.

"The sentence will be life in prison," The judge said. I was overjoyed. Troy picked me up and swung me around in a circle. I started to laugh happily. I hugged Ryan and everyone else that had helped me through the whole situation. The police took my father down the isle in handcuffs. He glared at me furiously.

"This isn't over," he said as they led him away. I could've cared less about what he said. I kissed Troy fully on the lips and didn't care who saw. We walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Party at my house!" Ryan declared as we left the room. I had never been happier in my whole life. I smiled at Troy and kissed him again as we walked out of the building.

Ryan's POV 

I held Gabriella's hand as we walked to the car.

"Thanks for being so supportive of my sister Gabs, it really means a lot to me, and her," I said.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you, and you know it," She told me I smiled happily as we all got into my car and drove to my house.

A few hours later, all my closest fiends were at my house celebrating the fact that my father had finally gotten what he deserved. Sharpay never looked happier and that made me happier. Suddenly, Gabriella ran up to me and pulled me aside.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you right now," She stated. Before I even had a chance to say anything she dragged me away from the crowd and into the back yard.

"Ryan, do you remember that thing we did a couple weeks ago?" she asked. I felt my face turning red.

"Um, er…yea why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't think we should've done that because..."

**Hsmgirl says: MUAHAHAHAH!! Well folks, that's were I leave off for now! Don't worry; my sequel, _Deliver us from evil_ is on the way! I will work on it right now and the first chapter will be up soon so don't worry this is TO BE CONTINUED!! But before I go, I want to thank some people:**

**Firstly, everyone who has ever reviewed my story, thank you so much, I love you guys.**

**Secondly I would like to thank my best friend in the world, Alyssa AKA hotsodagirl for getting me into HSM in the first place, and introducing me to I love you girl!**

**And last but not least, God for giving me the idea to write this story.**

**So thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, but don't forget to drop me a review before you go! I am going to get my sequel up soon, I promise, so hang in there!**

**Until next time my friends!**

**P.S. this chapter was 4,032 words long OMGZ that's like unbelievable for me LOLZ peace out. **


End file.
